Szüless újjá
by Lyany
Summary: Igazán rosszul végződik a Slayers csapatának egyik kalandja. L-sama nem ad semmit ingyen. Egyik Mazoku nagyúr visszatér, de más személyében. Ügyelj a "Rating"-re! Egy kicsi X/OC és szóban X/Z, később és a fő pár Zel/OC.
1. Új sötétség

**Lyany**: Vigyázz, nem kisgyerekeknek szóló történet! Halál, fájdalom, és egy kis erőszak... szóval min 14 év, de inkább idősebbeknek ajánlott.  
A történet szereplőit sajnos nem én birtoklom. Hajime Kanzaka meg még valakié. Nekem pedig marad az álmodozás.

xx

Kiegészítő megjegyzés: _A történet eredetileg ebből az egy fejezetből állt. Ez volt a terv. A folytatás már egy plusz, kicsit dráma, pár sötét jelentettel de van romantikus szál is (nem tudtam meglenni nélküle). A fő párosítás Zel/OC (nő)(a yaoi kedvelők bánatára)._

xxxxxxxx

xxxx

_**Szüless újjá**_

x

x

x

_**Új sötétség**_

Kedvenc csapatunk újabb kalandba vette magát. Újabb ígéretes pletyka után vetve magunkat, nekiindultak az ismeretlennek kicsit törődve a veszélyre mely ezzel jár. Lassan közelítették meg a romokat, melyben a híresztelések szerint egy nagy erejű jogar található, mellyel az emberi testet lehet kontrollálni. Egyre közelebb kerültek a célhoz, áthágva minden akadályt kisebb nagyobb komplikációkkal. „GOURRY!!! Mondtam, hogy nem lépj előrébb, mielőtt nem néztem meg alaposabban, hogy van e arra csapda!!!!!" kiáltotta a vörös boszorkány a szőke kardforgatóra miközben a a fejét verte.

„Te szóltál túl későn Lina! Nem tehetek róla, hogy lassú vagy!" nyafogott Gourry könnyes szemekkel, miközben védte a fejét a további csapásoktól.

„Még hogy lassú??!!" és a harcos végelmét kikerülve újra sikeres ütést mért a boszi, míg másik két társuk, a lelkes igazság bajnoka és a mogorva kiméra tapasztalt szemekkel nézték a jelenetet és tudták, hogy nincs értelme beleavatkozni abba.

Szóval így haladtak tovább az újabb kincs felé.

xxx

A hosszú folyosók végén végre látszódott a cél és a kis csapat lépései felgyorsultak. Mikor végre célhoz értek, romos terem várta őket. A túlsó végén pedig egy oltár, amelyen a jogar volt letéve, védővarázsigével elzárva illetéktelen kezektől. Szára ezüstös fonás alakú volt, vörös átlátszó feje rejtélyesen csillogott a tompa fényekben.

Linával az élen megközelítették a jogart, mikor egy hangot hallottak „No lám, no lám, csak nem megint valakik el akarják venni jogos tulajdonom? Hát nem tanulják meg az emberek végre, hogy békén kell hagyni más dolgait?" és akkor az oltár melletti oszlop mögül előlépett egy férfi. Úgy ötven év körüli lehetett, hátranyalt fekete hajában két oldalon már láthatóak voltak ősz hajtincsek, dús szemöldöke barna szemei vonalát követve ördögi tekintettel nézett az új jövevényekre. A ruhája és köpenye egészen barna volt, csak néhol a kiegészítők, mint az öv a tőrtok, vagy hímzés világított ki sárgán.

A vörös boszorka megrántotta vállát és válaszolt „Miért is tagadjam, hogy érdekel a jogarod. Jó hasznát venném a jövőben." a csípőjére tette kezét és folytatta „Úgyhogy minek a harcot, jobban jársz, ha átadod nekem, ha nem akarod megismerni a haragját a varázslók krémjének, Lina Inversenek!!"

A férfi kuncogott „Örülök, hogy megismerhetem kisasszony, engedelmeddel én is bemutatkoznék" egyet előre lépett a varázseszközhöz, majd meghajolt „Imar Astker vagyok. Bármennyire is szeretném, sajnos nem engedhetem át a jogart, túl veszélyes lenne ilyen éretlen kölyök kezében. Mindjárt meg is tudhatja, hogy miért." és mielőtt a négy kalandor bármit is teketett volna Imar átnyúlt a pajzson és megfogta a jogart.

A csapat védekező pozícióba állt és várta a csapást „Valószínű valamilyen szalagok fognak kijönni a jogarból, próbáljátok elkerülni őket." szólt a vezetőjük, miközben a előkészítette az első igéjét.

„Mi készen állunk!" kiáltották hárman, kettő kezében sámáni fény gyúlt, egyben pedig megcsillant a kard.

A férfi komolyan négyükre nézetett, majd az arca elé emelte a jogart és átnézett rajta, de nem történt semmi azok kívül.

Lina megunta a várakozást „Mire várunk? TÁMADÁS!" szólt a többiekhez. Nem hezitálva tovább, meg is kezdte az akciót „Fireball!!!" Gourry fedezte hátulról őt az esetleges váratlan ellenségtől.

Amelia a jobb szélére futott a teremnek „Damu Bras!!"

Zelgadis a másik oldalról támadott „Flare Arrow!!"

Imar felemelte maga elé kezét és védett „Windy Shield!! Most megtudjátok, hogy hogyan jártak azok kik szembe szálltak velem!! Lefpa Stop!!!" azzal a a jogar vörösen felragyogott és a testek lefagytak, mielőtt újratámadhattak volna „Rosszul gondolta Inverse kisasszony. A jogar ereje két részből áll. Az első a célbavétel. Ez kevésbe látványos és szemmel láthatóan félreérthető, hiszen mind azt hitték, hogy támadni fogok mikor az csak az előkészület volt. Kijelöltem az áldozatokat. A második fázis, most történt meg, amikor kimondtam a parancsot a megállásra. És következhet a következő..." sötétet vigyorgott, miközben halálos igéjét megkezdte.

Zelgadis hallotta a szavakat „Lina!! A Ragna Blast-ot akarja bevetni!!" közben próbált küzdeni a mozdulatlanság ellen.

Erre a boszi nyugodtan elmosolyodott „Á, akkor semmi baj."

„Hogy mondhatsz ilyet Lina kisasszony??!! Minden itt fogunk meghalni, ettől a sötét varázslótól!!" kiáltott a hercegnő, mozdulatlanul.

A máguslány továbbra is csak vigyorgott „Ti elfelejtitek, hogy kinek az erejéből fakad a varázslat."

Ekkor mindenki rájött, hogy miért nincs ok az aggodalomra... illetve majdnem mindenki „Miért kinek az erejéből?" kérdezett rá Gourry.

Lina vére forrni kezdett a méregtől, de mivel ő sem tudott moccanni válaszolt „Emlékszel? Úgy 4 éve harcoltunk egy Mazoku nagyúrral, a Pokol Szolgájával, Hellmaster Fibrizzoval."

„Hmmm....hmmm.... ismerős.... á, megvan az a kisfiú nagy zöld szemekkel, akiről később kiderült, hogy nem is olyan kedves, mint aminek kinéz!" vágta rá a szőke harcos.

„Brávó Gourry, mégis marad meg valami a fejedben a legjobb éttermek listáján kívül. Igen ő volt az. És mivel megöltük (a Lord of Nightmare segítségével), nem lehet már felhasználni az erejét, és mivel az a seggfej éppen ezt próbálja csinálni, nem fog neki összejönni."

„Értem.... De akkor miért próbálkozik vele?" kérdezett tovább.

„Mégis honnan tudjam??!!! Biztos nem jutottak el hozzá a hírek!!!!" ordított vissza a lány. Viszont valami mégsem stimmelt. Az erő melyet a Imar magához hívott működött, a pentagramma,

felvillant Lina és Gourry körül és a fény kezdte elnyelni őket „...Lehetetlen....." csak ennyit tudott a boszorka mondani, miközben érezte, hogy sötét erő sűrűsödik körülötte. _„Nem lehetne képes ilyesmire"_ gondolta.

Mikor az ige utolsó szavai közeledtek Zelgadis egyre jobban képes volt mozogni. „Gyerünk.... gyerünk már!" még egyet húzott magán, és azzal sikerült kitörnie a mozdulatlanságból, és barátai felé vette szélsebesen az irányt.

Lina becsukta a szemét, elfogadva ezzel a sorsát. Még hallotta, ahogy a mágus utolsó szavai felerősödtek „RAGNA..." és erős fájdalmat érzett a bal vállában „...BLAST!!!!" majd csak azt vette észre, hogy a földön hever, Gourryval a tetején, és embertelen sikoly visszhangzik a teremben.

„Szállj le rólam tökkelütött! Hogy merészelsz zaklatni egy ártatlan lányt mint engem!!??" gördítette le magáról társát, de mielőtt tovább folytatta volna a szokásos ütlegelést, odanézett, ahol eredetileg ők ketten álltak. Elakadt a lélegzet, mikor meglátta a képet, a kihalt pentagramma közepén Zelgadis feküdt, szakadt ruhákkal, eszméletlenül.

„Gondolhattam volna, hogy annál nem lesz teljes a hatás. Végül is nem VOLT teljesen ember a barátotok nemde?" hangzott az unott kommentár.

Gourry nem törődve a férfival odafutott a kimérához és az ölébe vette „Zel!!! Szólj valamit!!! Nem mondod, ez az apró varázslat megártott neked???" rázta kétségbeesetten a mozdulatlan testet.

„Zelgadis úrfi!!" hallatszott messzebbről a kiáltás, mert Amelia még mindig nem tudott szabadulni a jogar hatása alól „Gourry úrfi, hozd ide gyorsan, még meg tudom gyógyítani!!"

Linának ekkor elege lett... sötét aura körzött körülötte, fekete varázslatot mormolt halálos hangon, és a végső szavakkal Imarhoz fordult „DRAGON SLAVE!!!!"

Mikor a füst felszállt csak hárman álltak a sivataggá vált területen. Imarból csak por és hamu maradt, míg a jogar gömbje összetörve hevert a földön.

A két boszorkány odasietett Gourryhoz és együtt hívták az erőt „ Resurrection!!!" de akárhányszor próbálták, nem mutatott hatást a sámánon.

A szőke harcos Zelgadis nyakához tette a kezét és rázta a fejét. A lányok szemében könnyek gyűltek de még nem akarták feladni. Majd a fiú megfogta egyikük csuklóját „Lina... nincs értelme... meghalt..." a két szempár összenézett és a vörös boszorka tudta, hogy igazak a szavak. Elengedte a könnyeket.

Ránézett a hercegnőre és vállánál átkarolva suttogta „Amelia... hagyd elmenni... nem tudunk már semmit se tenni..."

A fény kihalt a fekete hajú lány kezéből is és a tenyerét az arca elé tett. Elkezdett zokogni „Nem lehet.... Zelgadis úrfi nem halhat meg csak úgy...még meg kell keresnie.... a gyógyírt a kiméra testére.... utána pedig meg kell.... ünnepelnünk... és utána boldogan élhet.... míg meg nem hal.... az igazság harcosaként..... emlékezve rá...." mondta hüppögve.

„Így is igazi harcosként halt meg Amelia. Mi mind emlékezni fogunk rá..." válaszolta Lina sírva, közben átölelte a lányt, hogy nyugtassa. Gourry leeresztette Zelgadist a földre és a lányokhoz ment, letérdelt, hogy a két szélső vállukat megfogva támogassa őket. Mélyre lehajtott a fejét, és próbálta maga is visszafogni saját könnyeit.

Hirtelen Amelia kiszakította magát a vigasztaló kezekből felállt és mérgesen kiáltani kezdett „Ez mind a te hibád Lina kisasszony!!! Ha nem ragaszkodtál volna ahhoz hülye jogarhoz és nem rángattál volna bele minket, mint ahogy mindig is szoktál, Zelgadis úrfi még most élhetne!!!"

Gourry felállt és komolyan de nyugodtan a lányhoz szólt „Hagyd abba Amelia. Ha Zel nem lépett volna közbe most Lina és én lennénk halottak. Zelgadis, mikor úgy döntött, hogy megment minket tisztában lehetett azzal, hogy lehet, hogy ő nem éli túl. Ismerted te is őt, tudhatnád, hogy milyen volt. Azzal, hogy most másokat hibáztatsz nem oldasz meg semmit."

Kisebb szünet után a hercegnő lehajtotta a fejét és összeroskadt „Zelgadis úrfi....." A két lány zokogása messzire elhangzott a délutáni szellőben.

xxx

„Nahát, nahát! Mi ez a komor hangulat? Nem mintha nem esne jól." szólt egy ismerősen idegesítő hang a trió háta mögül. Megfordultak és ott állt Xellos a szokásos mosollyal az arcán.

Lina felállt és szélsebesen eléje futott megragadta a pap gallérját „Nem érdekel, hogy mit keresel itt, vagy hogy milyen ötleted akadt, de most azonnal hozd vissza Zelgadist!" a többiek csatlakoztak a vörös lány mellé és szúrós szemekkel néztek a trükkmesterre.

Ő viszont egyszerre mentegetőzni kezdett, és feltette a kezeit védekezve „Sajnálom Lina, de teljes mértékben lehetetlen."

A boszorka mérgesen megrázta Xellost „És megtudhatnám miért!!???"

„Az sajnos titok." és elnézett Lina válla felett, kinyitotta szemeit és démoni vigyorral a társaság mögötti sötét alakra nézett „De azt hiszem nem kell sokat várnotok erre a titokra."

Lina hátán végigfutott a hideg, mikor mögötte megérezte a hatalmas fekete energiát. Eleresztette Xellost és megfordult. Zelgadis teste élettelenül lógott pár centivel a föld felszíne felett és fekete szalagok keringtek körülötte, melyek lassacskán körbefonták őt, bábot alkotva köréje. Majd a gubó feketén izzani kezdett és újra emberi formára zsugorodott össze. Az alak leereszkedett a földre, fekete csizmája halk hangot adott az érintkezéskor. A férfi teljesen feketében tündöklött. Nadrágja testhezálló volt, a felsője pedig lazán lógott rajta, míg el nem veszett az öv, vagy éppen a félalkartól kezdődő bőrkesztyűk alatt. A köpeny kapucnija elegánsan fodrozódott viselője előtt az oldalasan elhelyezett hófehér brosstól. Az idegen arca fájdalmasan ismerős volt a három Slayers tagnak. Viszont kék helyett fehér bőr látszott ki a ruhák alól, és a drót-levendula helyett lágy-indigó hajat láttak. A férfi ridegen nézett azúrkék szemeivel a többiekre és méregetni kezdte őket.

Xellos előrelépett, a többieket maga mögött hagyva, majd mélyen meghajolt „Fogadja tiszteletteljes üdvözletét Great Beastnek Zelas Metalliumnak. Örvendetes tudni, hogy újra erősebb lett ön által a Mazokuk népe Hellmaster Zelgadis Greywords." a pap hallotta, ahogy régi utazótársai felszisszenek a megszólítás hallatán.

„Köszönöm a fogadtatást Xellos. Mondd meg a mesterednek, hogy nemsokára meglátogatom, ha ő is úgy gondolja. Kell egy kis idő, míg elfoglalom Fibrizzo helyét és a szétszórt szolgáimat rendbe szedem." mondta az új Pokol Szolgája.

„Átadom az üzenetet a Démoni Szörnymesternek." és azzal a lila hajú férfi elteleportált.

Zelgadis ekkor az ottmaradó háromhoz fordult. Érezte bennük a félelmet, a fájdalmat és az ámulatot, melyet a megjelenése okozott „A közös múltunk tiszteletére megkímélem az életeteket. Ameddig nem kerültök az utamba én sem foglak titeket zaklatni. Jól gondoljátok meg, hogy mit akartok tervezni ellenem! Okosabb vagyok, mint az elődöm. Ismerem a céljaimat, a határaimat és ismerlek titeket." azzal megfordult és éppen el akart tűnni, mikor meghallotta Lina hangját.

„Várj Zel!!! Mit jelentsen ez? Azt akarod mondani, hogy most te vagy az új rossz fiú?" kérdezte a vörös boszorkány.

Hellmaster visszafordult és válaszolt „Igen, mondhatjuk úgy is. Újjá születtem, hogy átvegyem annak a helyét, akit néhány éve LON elpusztított. Ha részleteket akarsz tudni kérdezd Xellos. Nekem erre nincs időm." és azzal elteleportált.

„Várj Zelgadis!!!" kiáltották most már hárman.

„Lina kisasszony? Miért történik mindez? Miért lett Zelgadis úrfi Mazoku?" kérdezte rekedtesen Amelia.

„Nem tudom... De ahogy hallottad. Xellos tudja ,és ha kell kierőszakolom belőle, ha minden varázsigét fel kell használnom ellene, amit ismerek."

„Arra nem lesz szükség Lina." jelent meg előttük a pap „Mindent elmondok, amit szabad Zelgadis mesterrel kapcsolatban."

„Akkor ki vele, mi....." KNURR!!!! szólt közbe a vörös boszi hasa.

„Azt javaslom keressünk egy nyugodtabb helyet a megbeszélésre." ajánlotta a Mazoku.

xxx

Egy kiadós ebéd után, Lina és Gourry elégedetten fogták hasukat, míg Amelia és Xellos nyugodtam megvárták, míg elhangzik újra a kérdés. Nem is kellett sokat várniuk.

„Szóval Xellos mi folyik itt? Még soha nem hallottam, hogy bármilyen magas rangú lényt csak úgy helyettesíteni lehet egy halott halandóval. Hogy történt ez meg????" kérdezte a csapat vezetője.

Xellos vett egy mély lélegzetet, kinyitotta a szemeit és elkezdte „Mikor L-sama beléd költözött Lina, és megölte Fibrizzot úgy gondolta, hogy az egyensúly fenntartása érdekében magával viszi a te lelkedet a Káosz Óceánjába. Viszont Gourry utánad ment, és megmentett. Mivel a te aznap nem haltál meg, LON-nak más módját kellett választania az egyensúly fenntartására. Másik lelket választott, ez lett Zelgadis. Mikor ő csődöt mondott a követésedben, az esés közben egy apró szilánk ment a szemébe. Nem tartotta fontosnak, és később nem is érezte, azt hitte, hogy kikönnyezte, pedig éppen ellenkezőleg. Fel szívódott a testében és eggyé vált vele. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor fekete mágia találta el, a benne lévő sötétség egyre csak erősödött. Ha mégsem halt volna meg ma a Ragna Blast-tól, akkor is elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy felébredjen benne a Hellmaster énje. A saját ereje segítette, hogy kiteljesedjen. Amúgy is csak idő kérdése volt, hogy mikor változik át." ezzel befejezte a történet kifejtését és elmosolyodott „Maradt valami kérdés?"

Hosszú csend ült a csapatra, a pap információit lassan lehetett csak megemészteni. Végül Lina tette fel az első kérdést „Szóval, ha aznap meghalok, akkor Zel még ma is kiméra lehetne?" bár már tudta a választ.

„Igen. Az életedet az ő átalakulása váltotta ki. Személy szerint ez a megoldás jobban tetszik." vigyorgott.

„És nincs semmi lehetőség visszaváltoztatni őt a régivé? Nem kaphatjuk vissza őt?" kérdezett Amelia.

„Nem hallottam még olyan módszerről, ami Mazokut emberré változtatna, de ha mégis, akkor azt egyszerre elpusztítanám. Sajnálom de nincs érdekében a népemnek elveszíteni egy ilyen erős tagját. Egyszerre megölnélek titeket, ha megpróbálkoznátok vele." közölte kedvesen rezzenéstelen arccal.

A három hangulata egyre sötétebb lett. Szemeiket nem lehetett látni. Kivéve Xellosét, aki láthatóan élvezte a negatív érzelmeket.

„Szóval ez volt az az elvarratlan szál, amit megemlítettél akkor, mikor visszaadtad a régi kardomat? Ez volt az az unalmas papírtologatás, amit el kellett intézned?" kérdezett rá Gourry mély hangon.

„Oh igen!" szólt lelkesen „Csak annyi, hogy néha külön pillantást kellett vetnem rá, hogy nem marad ki semmi bonyodalomból. De tudtam, hogy Zelgadis eléggé vonzza a bajt és előbb utóbb találkozik olyan támadókkal, akik fekete mágiával támadnak és betalálnak." majd Lina felé fordult „Persze az a sok Dragon Slave is hozzájárult ehhez, még ha sokszor nem is érintette őt közvetlenül. Köszönjük Lina a segítséget!!" a harag egyre erősödött a szavai hallatán a többiekben, ezért úgy gondolta Xellos, hogy elköszön mielőtt mindhárman nekiugranak „Szerintem elmondtam mindent, ami számotokra érdekes lehet. Most magatokra hagylak titeket, ha lenyugodtatok, akkor esetleg később visszanézek. Viszlát!!" és gyorsan elteleportált.

Újból hosszú ideig senki nem szólalt meg „Lina..." suttogta Gourry aggódva. Próbálta megérinteni a vállát de a boszi elcsapta a kezét.

„Ne érj hozzám... hagyjatok békén... felmegyek a szobámba..." azzal tette, amit mondott.

A szőke harcos a hercegnőhöz fordult, aki csak lehajtott fejjel ült székében „Amelia..." nem kapott választ „Gyere, hosszú nap volt, menjünk mi is aludni." mondta halkan.

Amelia felállt és hagyta, hogy Gourry felvezesse a szobájába, viszont a küszöbnél megfordult és átkarolta a fiút és sírni kezdett „Nem igazságos!! Egyszerűen nem igazságos!!! Gourry úrfi, hol az igazság és a szeretet ereje ilyenkor?? Miért nincs a mi oldalunkon??" kiáltotta keservesen a férfi kék ruhájába.

„Nem tudom Amelia... De most feküdj le aludni... holnap, ha kipihentük magunkat kitalálunk valamit. Rendben?" egy gyenge biccentést kapott válaszul, majd a hercegnő bement a szobájába, átöltözött és lefeküdt az ágyába.

Lina hallotta társai beszélgetését és csak még jobban elszomorodott _„Úgy látszik ma meghalt az igazságbajnoka is..."_ gondolta.

Az éjszaka leple hiába fedte le az eget, nem hozott álmot egyik Slayers-re sem. Üres tekintettel reménytelenül nézték szobájuk plafonját és elgondolkodtak a múltukon, az életükön és az negyedik társukon.

xxx

Ugyanezen az éjjelen Zelgadis megjelent a régi Hellmaster palotájában. Ruhájából csöpögött a vér az első étkezése után. Kardját felemelte és lenyalta utolsó áldozata maradványait, majd egy csettintéssel teljesen tiszta lett. Ördögien elmosolyodott és hangosan felszólalt „És most megkezdhetem a terveimet a világ leigázására..."

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Lyany:** Sziasztok!! Újra itt vagyok!! Mwahahaha!!!! Tudom sokáig tartott de talán most már lesz egy kis időm végre írni. Ez volt az egyik ötletem, amit az oldalamon megírtam előre. Pipa.

Húú basszus! Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyenre fog sikeredni! Igazán kegyetlen lett a vége. Talán van itt ott egy kis sablon szöveg, de ez mindenképp meg akartam ezt így írni. Bár lehet, hogy már ilyesmit olvastam. Sokszor azt hiszem, hogy csak összekeverem a különböző ficciket és úgy csinálok egy újat, hogy nem vagyok kreatív csak jó keverő. De azért Remélem tetszik!! Francba az új évaddal!


	2. Új szövetség

**Új szövetség**

Ugyanezen az éjjelen Zelgadis megjelent a régi Hellmaster palotájában. Ruhájából csöpögött a vér az első étkezése után. Kardját felemelte és lenyalta utolsó áldozata maradványait, majd egy csettintéssel teljesen tiszta lett. Ördögien elmosolyodott és hangosan felszólalt „És most megkezdhetem a terveimet a világ leigázására..."

Vére még mindig pezsgett a pusztítástól, amit a faluban végzett de tudta, hogy nem adhatja át magát teljesen ösztöneinek. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, ez arcvonásai elkomolyodtak. Gondosan át kell gondolnia, hogy hogyan akarja véghez vinni a céljait. Terveket kell készíteni. Nem kell elsietni semmit hiszen halhatatlan, van elég ideje.

Hely, ahova teleportálta magát Fibrizzo trónterme volt. A falak szürkén nehezedtek az éjszakában, por és pókháló takart mindent: a trónt, a gyertyatartókat, a földet és az ablakokat. Zelgadis körbenézett, hogy felmérje a helyzetet és elképzelte saját ízlése szerint a helyet. Eltette tokjába kardját, majd becsukta szemeit, oldalra kinyújtotta jobb karját és csuklómozdulattal legyintett egyet. Mintha szélvihar söpört volna végig az egész palotában, a hely teljesen átformálta magát, és a változás körbejárta a helyet és véget ért ura bal oldalán. A kastély is újjászületett. Éj-kék márvány csillogott az aranygyertyatartók fényében, vérvörös szőnyeg vezette az utat a feketében, bíborban tündöklő trónhoz. A teremben a díszes oszlopok képtelen magasra nyúltak, elveszve a végtelen sötétben.

A Mazoku Lord lassú léptekkel a trónhoz ment és helyet foglalt, hátradőlt és felnézett a felette lévő feketeségbe és elgondolkodott. „_Minden önuralmamra szükségem volt, hogy ne szabjam szét a régi társaimat éhségemben. Furcsa, hogy még mindig képes vagyok ilyen erősen érezni irántuk. Másrészről viszont üdítő volt az első mészárlásom, és semmi megbánás nincsen bennem. Most már csak önmagammal kell megbékéljek..."_ felhorkantott _„... béke... azért vagyok itt, hogy fájdalmat és kínt hozzak az emberiségre, én pedig a belső egyensúlyomon töröm a fejem..." _sóhajtott egyet_ „... mégis, ha jobban belegondolok ez az egyességem magammal... bár nem érzek semmi hangot a fejemben, ami utasítana bármire is. Csak hallgatok az ösztöneimre, mint eddig. Talán úgyis ez az egész lényege. Ha valóban ezt kell tennem, nem lesz nehéz dolgom. Kíváncsi vagyok, mi lett volna velem, ha nemet mondok........"_

xxx

_Visszapillantás_

xxx

Zelgadis végre kiszabadult a jogar varázsa alól és Lináék felé vette az irányt. Gyorsan rohant és egy erős lökéssel kitaszította őket a pentagramma közepéből, de nem volt elég a lendület, hogy magát is átlökje, és akkor nem volt más a következő pillanatban csak elviselhetetlen fájdalom. Talán kiáltott. De nem volt benne biztos, mikor minden végleg elsötétedett.

xxx

Érezte, hogy sötét erő veszi körül, és ébreszti fel a halál álmából. Kinyitotta szemeit, körültekintett de nem látott semmit csak azt, amit érzett. Az asztrális síkra került. „Végre magadhoz tértél. Épp ideje volt." szólt egy hang a semmiből.

Torpant meg tűnődésében „Ki az? Mutasd magad!" kereső szemeivel kereste a személyt, aki hozzá szólt, közben kardjához akart nyúlni, mikor észrevette, hogy nincs nála. Jobb híján próbálta a benne lévő szellemi erejét összpontosítani. Egyszerre csak megjelent előtte egy férfi, és Zelgadis hangosan szívta be a levegőt. Az idegen ruhája, az arcvonásai sőt a mozdulatai, mind a sajátját tükrözték, egyedül a bőre volt más. Emberi, amilyet a kiméra már évek óta keresett „Ki vagy te?"

„Nem egyértelmű Zelgadis? Én te vagyok." válaszolta ridegen, ahogy ő tenné más esetben.

„Mit jelentsen ez? Hogy érted ezt a gyenge szöveget?" követelte, bár gyengébb hangon, mint ahogy szerette volna.

A hasonmás sóhajtott egyet „Ha lenyugodnál akkor elmondanám, hogy pontosan ki vagyok, és miben kell gyorsan döntést hoznod. Hajlandó vagyok mindent kifejteni, ha megígéred, hogy bármit is mondok engeded, hogy befejezzem." ajánlotta fel közönyös hangon.

„Tehetek mást?" és elengedte a tenyerében kavargó erőt „Rendben hallgatlak, és nem szólalok meg." válaszolta a sámán.

„A nevem Hellmaster." Zel szemei kitágultak és elöntötte a félelem „Ha már most pánikba esel, mit teszel a folytatom?" jegyezte meg a hasonmás szórakozottan de folytatta „Viszont úgy vagy te is. A részed voltam attól a naptól fogva, mikor visszatért Lina L-sama világából. Érthető vagyok eddig?" csak egy apró biccentést kapott válaszul „Te, illetve mi arra rendeltettünk, hogy visszaállítsuk a szörnyek erejét, mert Lina elpusztította Fibrizzot, és Gourry nem hagyta meghalni, hogy kompenzálódjon a veszteség." Zelgadis lerogyott „Látom érted. Napról napra erősödtem, mikor fekete mágia volt a közelünkben, és most Imar adta az utolsó lökést. Viccesnek is tarthatnám, hogy a saját varázslatom ölt meg." mondta kicsit irritáltan.

Miközben Zelgadis a Hellmaster szavait figyelte elgondolkodott „_Miért én? Mit tettem, hogy kiérdemeltem a büntetést? Itt nincs visszaút... ez a lélek egyértelműen átveszi a testem felett az uralmat és a barátaim az én kezem által halnak meg. Lehetőségem sincs a kibújásra. Várjunk csak..._ Miben kell döntenem...." szólalt meg a kiméra halkan.

„Hogy akarsz e csatlakozni hozzám?" vigyorgott ördögien „Légy a részem és hozzunk együtt szenvedést a világra!"

Zelgadis bedühödött és felállt „Miért akarnám ezt? Mi érdekem fűződne, a Pokol Szolgájának szolgájává válni??!! És ami még fontosabb, miért akarnád TE, hogy csatlakozzak??!! Ez is valami átkozott csel, amiben jobb, ha nem veszek részt!!!"

A hasonmás sóhajtott egy nagyot, arca elkomolyodott és felelt „Nézd, azt mondtam, hogy a részed vagyok. Ez akár mennyire is nem szeretném most is igaz. Az, hogy én most így beszélhetek hozzád annak köszönhetem, hogy a lelkünk részlegesen össze van olvadva. Ha most megöllek, elveszik ez a részem és több száz évbe kerülne, hogy felépítsem a megfelelő emberi egyéniségemet. Addig minden határ nélkül az ösztöneim rabja lennék és nem lennék képes Fibrizzo helyét méltóképp átvenni. Viszont, ha megtartalak, egyszerre képes leszek új Hellmasterként a világot uralni." majd visszatért vérfagyasztó mosoly „Neked is sok előnyöd származhat ebből az összeolvadásból, ugye tudod?"

A sámán soha nem hitte volna, hogy a saját arcától fog egyszer félni, de egyszerűen érezte, ahogy megfagy a vére az asztrális ereiben az előtte álló képmás tekintetétől, és csak motyogni tudott „Mire gondolsz..."

Hellmaster kuncogott, majd Zelgadis háta mögé teleportált, majd mézédes hangon, mint ahogy ördög csábítja a gyenge lelket vétekre, úgy súgta a halandó fülébe, nem törődve annak remegésével „Azok kívül, hogy végre megkaphatod a régen áhított hatalmat az emberi külsővel, megmaradnak az emlékeid és a lelked egy egész nagy része, ami a barátaid biztos nagyra értékelnének. Sőt képes leszel engem is egy kicsit kordában tartani, ami jó pár emberi életet menthet meg később. Legalábbis egy ideig. Gondold csak meg, mindkettőnk számára előnyös lenne az egyesülés. Esküdj fel velem a világ kínjára, és ott leszel, hogy néha enyhíts rajta..." majd elteleportált a sámán háta mögül újból megjelent előtte, bár most csak másfél méter távolságra „Dönts gyorsan, mielőtt meggondolom az ajánlatom és elpusztítalak."

Zel a hasonmás szemébe nézett, aki érzéstelenül visszatekintett rá „_Nincs sok választásom... Ha csak egy kicsit is szeretnék élni még, ha nem is magamért de a többiekért, akkor igent kell mondanom."_ vicsorogni kezdett hirtelen feltört haragjában, és ökölbe szorította kezeit _„És ezt ő is nagyon jól tudja"_ és hangosan visszavágott „Ez egész nevetséges! Tudhatnád, hogy csak egy választ adhatok erre az 'ajánlatra'!!"

„Lehet, de a kérdést akkor is fel kell tennem." vigyorgott a Mazoku Lord. „Nos akkor, megkaphatom azt a választ?" és kinyújtotta a kezét kézfogásra.

Mielőtt észbe kapta volna magát a fiatal mágus morgott egy nagyot, de nem várt tovább „Igen, elfogadom ajánlatod." előre lépett kettőt és elfogadta a kezet.

„Kitűnő döntés Zelgadis!" és magához rántotta a sámánt szoros ölelésbe, majd hirtelen minden elfehéredett.

xxx

_Jelen_

xxx

Emlékeiből visszatérve Zelgadis előre nézett az üres trónteremben. _„Nincs mit tenni... elfogadtam, hát teszem, amit kell..."_ Majd hangosan felszólalt „Goruz, Mirua, Tuheas!!" abban a pillanatban három Mazoku jelent mag a tompa fényekben.

„Üdvözlünk Mester! Parancsolj felettünk!" térdeltek le szinkronban.

„Álljatok fel. Jelentsetek! Mi történt mióta a Fibrizzo megsemmisült?" szólt az előző Lord három életben maradt legerősebb szolgájához.

Tuheas kezdte a jelentést „A halott lelkeket mind kordában tudtuk tartani, kínjaik nem lettek gyengébbek, a sötétség ugyanúgy elnyelte őket. Nincs menekvés poklodból Uram, soha nem is lesz, hogy itt van végre."

„Rendben. Mirua?" kérdezett tovább.

„Az élők között nem látok sok változást. Nem lettek jobbak az emberek, mert az elődje eltűnt a világból. Sőt az akadály eltűnése után sok konfliktus alakult ki a belső és külső világokban élő emberek között. Talán egy kis segítséggel nagyobb háborúk is kitörhetnek." közölte a középső lény.

„Helyes. Akkor már csak azt kell tudnom, hogy a szolgáim hogyan állnak." és azzal Goruzhoz. fordult.

„Miután felébredt Mester, a legtöbb szolgád megérezte a jelentétét. Sajnos sok gyengébb talpnyaló elpusztult Fibrizzo halála után gyengeségük miatt. A fennmaradók közül csak néhány portyázott szabadon, de megkerestettem őket és most már mind csak a legújabb parancsukra várnak." fejezte be mondandóját Goruz.

„Kitűnő. Szóval, minden elfogadható állapotban van. Most menjetek! Majd később adok utasításokat, addig is folytassátok dolgotokat!" mondta Zelgadis.

„Igenis Hellmaster!" azzal újból letérdeltek, majd eltűntek az asztrális síkra.

xxx

Nem kellett sok idő, mire Zelgadis meghívta a többi Mazoku Lordot a kastélyába, és hogy előtte minden óvintézkedést elintézzen. Most már mindhárman előtte álltak és várták, hogy megtegye az első lépést a békés vagy háborús ösvényre. Érezte, hogy mindegyikük papja és tábornoka a háttérből figyeli az eseményeket, de ez természetes ebben a helyzetben, ezért nem szólt semmit. Hellmaster lelépett trónja magaslatáról, hogy egy szinten legyen vendégeivel és egy elegáns mozdulattal meghajolt. „Köszönöm, hogy elfogadták meghívásomat. Engedjék meg, hogy bemutatkozzak. Zelgadis Greywords vagyok. LON által kiválasztott új Pokol Szolgája."

„Tudjuk, hogy ki vagy ifjú." szólt Dynast elfelejtve az illemet „Mielőtt bármilyen kedveskedésbe belemennénk, mondd el, hogy mit akarsz tőlünk s utána leülhetünk teázni." Grausherra vörös szemei szinte égtek hófehér arcán, amikor a fiatal Lordra nézett, jég-kék ruházatát csak néhol törték meg a fekete kiegészítők. Nagyképűen állt a két női alak közt, észre sem véve Hellmaster valódi erejét.

„_Nem hibáztatom... Elrejtettem az erőm egy részét. De igazán lehetne egy kicsit okosabb... Hiszen ő már elég idős."_ mosolygott magában Zel, de nem hagyta szótlanul a démonkirály megjegyzését „Háborúmentes együttműködést. Nincs szándékomban egyikőjükkel sem csatázni. Én végzem a magam dolgát, míg önök is a sajátjukat." válaszolta.

„Ennyi? Másért nem hívtál ide minket?" kérdezte Dynast.

Zelgadis közelebb lépett és kinyújtotta a kezét „Ha neked nem számít a biztonság, hogy nem fordulok az egyik pillanatról a másikra ellened, akkor igen, csak ennyiért." s nyugodtan Grausherra szemébe nézett.

Mielőtt még Dynast bármit tehetett volna, Zelas arrébb lökte és megfogta a Lord kezét „Sokra értékelem a közvetlenségét Hellmaster, én is a nyugodt együttélést javaslom. Ezért is küldtem Xellost, hogy mikor ön felébredt."

„Örvendetes öntől, Zelas Metallium, hogy elfogadja az együttműködésem." azzal Zel meghajolt és kézen csókolta a Szörnymestert, aki erre kuncogott egyet. Szabad kezével hátralökte hosszú szőke haját, hogy ne zavarja ametiszt szemeinek fényét. Aranybarna bőréhez selymesen simult fehér ruhája, megmutatva testének nőies vonalait.

„Micsoda illedelmes fiatalember... Hagyjuk kedvesen a magázódást, hiszen egy ccsónakban vagyunk. Ha jól belegondolok, te lettél az új öcsém." mondta, miközben Zelgadis újra kiegyenesedett.

„Igazán megtisztelsz." biccentett egyet, majd a harmadik Mazokuhoz fordult „Tiszteletem Deep Sea Dolphin. Köszönöm, hogy elfogadta a meghívásom." és ugyanúgy megcsókolta a hölgy kezét.

„Részemről a szerencse Hellmaster Zelgadis. Természetesen én is csatlakozom az egyességhez. Kíváncsian várom, hogy mit fogsz tenni, hogy a népünk sorsát beteljesítsed. Ha szükséged lesz a mély tenger segítségére, kérd és megkapod." szólt lágy hangon a Tengerkirály.

„Észben tartom. Köszönöm." majd Dynastra nézett, aki ez idő közben két lépést hátrébb lépett, helyet adva a két női Lordnak, ridegen követne az eseményeket „Mit mondasz Démonkirály? Nem azt kérem, hogy működj velem együtt, csak hogy elviselhető távolságból figyeljük egymást konfliktusok nélkül." nyújtott ki újra kezét.

Grausherra előre lépett és kezet rázott „Rendben Alvilág Királya. Legyen béke köztünk, de nem számíts a segítségemre."

„Értettem. Hát legyen így." és két szempár nézett össze komolyan, a jövőben kevés jóra számítva a másiktól. A kézfogás után Zelgadis visszalépett, hogy mindhárom Lorddal szembe legyen „Még egyszer köszönöm az együtt működéseteket!" egy csettintésre megjelent az egyik szolgája négy pezsgőspohárral egy tálcán, melyikből elsőként Zel vett le egyet, majd a többi Mazoku „Fajunk létének beteljesedésére!" emelte poharát és hárman szavát ismételve koccintottak vele.

xxx

A találkozó véget ért és mindegyik Lord visszatért saját kastélyába. Zelas Metallium saját kényelmes heverőjén feküdt és gondolkodott. Nem is másról, mint az új Hellmasterről „Xellos!"

„Igen Mester? Jelent meg a lila hajú pap mélyen meghajolva a Great Beast előtt.

„Mi a véleményed az új Pokol Szolgájáról?" kérdezte.

Felegyenesedett és elkezdte „Szerintem annak ellenére, hogy csak most született, sok rosszra lehet tőle számítani az ügyünk elérése érdekében, és..."

„Nem a sablon szövegre voltam kíváncsi Xellos!" vágott közben „Nem vettél rajta semmi furcsát észre?"

Sóhajtott egyet a trükkmester, kinyitotta szemeit és folytatta „Mikor megszületett, erősebbnek éreztem őt, bár az éhsége kín és szenvedés után olyan erős volt, hogy nehezen tudtam behatárolni a valódi erejét. Most viszont éreztem a visszafogottságot. Már teljesen kontrollálni tudja magát, és képes elrejteni azt. És... éreztem valami furcsa aurát a megbeszélés alatt, de nem tudtam azonosítani a védőpajzsa miatt."

„Szóval titkolózik előttünk. Én is éreztem azt az ismeretlen aurát, és van egy olyan érzésem, hogyha nem vigyázunk, később még gondjaink lehetnek belőle...." elmélkedett tovább Zelas.

„Mester... nekem van egy ötletem, hogy mit próbál elrejteni az új Hellmaster..." szólalt meg hosszabb csend után Xellos.

„Halljam Xellos, mire gondolsz?" kérdezte.

„Nem fogsz örülni ennek, de szerintem Zelgadis emberi lelkének egy része még mindig létezik, és összeolvadt a Mazokuval. Ez lehet a gyengéje, amit el akar takarni a pajzzsal." válaszolta.

„Ugyan Xellos, ilyen képtelenséget! Hellmaster ereje akkora, hogy amikor felébredt egy csettintéssel elpusztította az emberi lelket. Miért akart volna egyesülni azzal?" mondta szórakozottan, de papja válasza mégis szöget ütött a fejében „Komolyan ezt hiszed?"

Biccentett egyet „Igen. A tény, hogy nem pusztította el Lináékat, akkora vággyal, és hogy ilyen kimérten volt képes a megbeszélésen viselkedni erre utal."

„Hmm... Tehát így állunk... Szóval az új Alvilági Királyban emberi lélek lakozik. Micsoda szégyen!" mondta szarkasztikusan Zelas „Ha ez a helyzet, úgy gondolok, hogy nem sokáig fog abban a magányos palotában maradni. A halandó lelkek nem tudnak sokáig egyedül lenni. Amennyire tudod, figyeld őt és kövesd. Szeretném megtudni, hogy mit is forgat a faital fejében Hellmaster. Ügyelj, hogy nehogy elkapjon. Nincs kedvem ennyi idő után új papot és tábornokot alkotni!" utasította Szörnymester szolgáját.

„Értettem Mester. Óvatos leszek." azzal meghajolt és eltűnt a trónteremből.

„Zelgadis Greywords... Tehát a te lelked is olyan erős, mint őseidé. Úgy érzem a jövő még sok meglepetést fog tartogatni a Mazokuknak veled." és rágyújtott egy új cigarettára.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

**Lyany**: Itt a második fejezetem!!! Igen itt végül is nem sok minden történik, de szerintem azért ha tényleg folytatni akarom ezt, akkor mindenképp szükségem van erre a részre is. Egy ideig szerintem Lináék nem fognak szerepelni a történetben. Talán később, de lehet, hogy csak Zelgadisról fog szólni ez a történet.


	3. Új ismerős

**Lyany_:_** Ez a fejezet a új karakteremről szól. Végül is, mégsem Zel kap itt nagy szerepet, hanem inkább ő és néha Xellos. A következőben már a Slayers többi tagjai meg fog jelenni. Az a fejezet is majdnem kész van. Pár nap és felkerül, ha nem hal meg a ffnet, úgy hogy nem tudok bejelentkezni és feltölteni.

xx

A szereplőket nem birtoklom, hanem az a japán krapek.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

_**Új ismerős**_

Zelgadis előtt két varázsgömb lebegett. Egyikben láthatta, ahogy az alvilágban, hogy szenvednek az emberek lelkei. Kínokkal teli sikoly énekelt szólót halálhörgések kórusában, és vérmocsarakban rohadó testek itták saját epéjüket. Minden pillanat egy örökkévalóság és csak néhány szerencsés lelket érhetett a végleges pusztulás. Hellmaster élvezettel szívta be minden lélek fájdalmát, kortyolta vérüket aranypohárban kényelmes trónja székéről.

A másik gömbben ennél számára csak unalmasabb jelenetek játszódtak le az élők világát tükrözve. Egyszer egy élve máglyán égetett asszony illatát sodorta a szél a gömbből feléje, máskor pedig családját irtó apának nevetését csalta fülébe.

„_Azt hiszem végre teljesen jól laktam. Épp ideje volt. Már untam a folyamatos evészetet." _ Zelgadis régen sem volt a nagy evések híve, mindig annyit evett, amennyire szüksége volt. Nem szerette az idejét evésre pazarolni, miközben valahol kinn a világban ott várta a gyógyír. Ami mára már teljesen lényegtelenné vált számára. A régi szokások sosem változnak.

Kihörpintette poharát „Ideje munkához látni!" letette a mellette lévő kis asztalra, majd felállt és koncentrált. Ujjhegyeiből ereje szállni kezdett egyre nagyobban és intenzívebben. Pár perc múlva már fekete fergeteg gomolygott Zelgadis kezéből elszabaduló erőtől, egyre sűrűbben és erősebben, összegyűjtve a környezet sötétségét. Majd a hurrikánból egy lány alakja rajzolódott ki lassan. Halovány bőre felszívta a körülötte lévő energiát, combig érő hosszú fehér hajának gyenge hullámai lebegtek a szélben, míg a az utolsó nyalábok végleg felszívódtak. Mikor az erő elhalt a lány a térdére ereszkedett, kinyitotta azúrkék szemeit és alázattal szólalt teremtőjéhez „Állok szolgálatodra, Hellmaster Zelgadis. A te akaratod az én akaratom, és a te óhajod az én óhajom is. Parancsolj felettem."

Zel elégedetten nézett szolgálójára „Legyen mától a neved Kiana. Te vagy az új tábornokom. Erőd nagyobb, mint bármelyik Sötét Nagyúr szolgájánál, és szabadságod is vetekedik egy emberével. De ne feledd sose! Az enyém vagy és ellenem egy gondolatot se szülhet elméd és remeghet tested! Ez a sorsod, mint minden más felsőbbrendű Mazokunak." többet nem mondott a Pokol Szolgája, ő tervezte a lányt és tudta, hogy mit tud és mit nem. Az új alattvalója tudott mindent mit egy hozzá fajta tudhatott és még néhány dolgot, mit teremtője megosztott vele miközben teremtette „Gyere ide." szólt egyszerűen és csak enyhén parancsolóan.

Kiana felállt, teljesen érdektelenül saját meztelenségére, odament Mesteréhez és közel állt hozzá, hogy csak egy fél karnyújtásnyi volt köztük, és alázattal lehajolt. „Mit parancsol tőlem Zelgadis-sama?" Zel felemelte a nő fejét és a szemébe nézett.

„Érzem, hogy még egy kicsit bizonytalan vagy Kiana. Most azt javaslom menj és keress valamit, amivel kiszórakoztathatod magad. Egyél, tanulj és figyelj, hogy ha szükségem lesz rád erős legyél! Ha kedved tartja ismertesd neved, de ha a csendes kínt szereted, nekem az is jó. Egy hét múlva szeretném, ha jelentenél, hogy mit tapasztaltál." mondta az új pokol szolgája, és eleresztette a lány állát.

„Örömmel Mester." és mélyen meghajolt. Az ifjú tábornok megfordult, de mielőtt messzebb tűnhetett volna még hallotta Zelgadis mulatott hangját.

„Ja és Kiana, ne felejt el ruhát tenni magadra kérlek."

„Természetesen Mester." hangzott a nyugodt visszhang.

xxx

Hellmaster visszaült székébe és elgondolkodott _„Eddig minden rendben. Míg Kiana visszatér, és elkezdhetem a második fázist."_ majd egy másik lény jelenlétét érezte meg a távolból. _„Zelas figyeltet Xellossal? Kedves nővérem, látom nagyon kíváncsi vagy. Tudom, hogy többet tudsz rólam, mint Dynast vagy Dolphin de ne hidd, hogy a papod által kiismertél. Az, hogy van lelkem még nem jelenti egyben azt, hogy gyenge is vagyok."_ ekkor eszébe jutott valami _„Tartom az egyességhez magam, sőt szolgád sem pusztítom el, de egy kicsi szórakozás senkinek se árt."_ mosolyodott el székében.

xxx

Xellos végigkísérte, ahogy Zelgadis megteremti Kianát, majd a nő elhagyta Hellmastert és egyszerre szólt mesterének – Zelas-sama! – szólt elméjében hozzá.

– Igen Xellos? Történt valami változás? – válaszolt a Szörnymester.

A pap látta, ahogy az új Mazoku eltűnik az asztrális síkon – Zelgadis alkotott egy új tábornokot a szolgálatára és most hagyta el a kastélyt. Kövessem őt, vagy maradjak itt figyelni Hellmastert? – várta a választ.

– Várj még egy kicsit, hogy nem e tesz további lépést az Alvilági Király, ha nem akkor menj a tábornoka után. – mondta.

– Értettem Mester! – és tovább figyelte régi utazótársát.

xxx

Nem kellett sok várnia a trükkmesternek és látta, ahogy Zelgadis teleportált és egyszerre követte a nyomát. Mikor kilépett a halandók világába egy nagy városban volt, ahol valamilyen ünnepséget tartottak. Körülnézett és látta Pokol Szolgáját a tömegben járni.

Közben Zelnek tervei voltak _„Soha nem szerettem, ha a tudtom nélkül ügyködtél Xellos, de most én játszom egy kicsit az idegeiddel."_ kereső szemei kutattak a tömegben „Hol vannak...?" felhúzta kapucniját és úgy kutatott tovább. Érezte, hogy Zelas papja követi, nem aggódott, hogy szem előtt fogja veszteni őt. Egyszer csak az egyik kisebb színpad mellett meglátott három vörös köpenybe burkolt alakot „Végre..." megállt és várni kezdett a közelükben.

Pár perc múlva a három alak fellépet a pódiumra, Zel pedig a függönyök mögött haladt el. Egy ideig megtorpant a középen, hogy biztosra vegye Xellos a megfelelő pillanatba lesz ott, ahol ő állt, és újra elindult.

„_Mit keres itt Zelgadis?"_ de nem gondolkodott tovább és utánalépett.

„_Kezdődjön a szórakozás!"_ vigyorodott el a Hellmaster.

Xellos a színpadra lépésre után kezdte el hallgatni a moderátor beszédét „És most következzék a Fehér Cicák másfél órás előadása a Szeretet nevében turnéjuk keretében!" a pap szemei kimerevedtek, mikor fülei elkapták a szavakat.

„Oh ne..." suttogta, de már késő volt. A lányok levetették vörös köntösüket, mely rövid fehér tüllös szoknyákat fedett fel, és elkezdték első Mazokukat betegítő lelkes, szeretettel és boldoggal teli éneküket és ezzel szinkronnal rogyott Xellos a földre „Honnan... tudta... átvert..." csak ennyit tudott mondani, mert a továbbiakban csak próbálta csökkenteni az elszálló erejét visszafogni kevés sikerrel.

Biztonságosabb távolságban Zelgadis figyelte, ahogy a színpad mögötti sötét energia ellaposodik egy kicsit és lassan de biztosan gyengül. Kuncogott egy jót „Remélem legalább annyira élvezi a műsort mint én egy éve." visszaemlékezett, hogy pont egy éve volt, amikor Ameliaval utazva ebbe a városba keveredtek. A hercegnő pont elkapta az első pár szólamát a Fehér Cicák együttesnek és arra kényszerítette az akkori kimérát, hogy vele együtt hallgassák végig a programot. Bár nem volt akkor még Mazoku, de már akkor is sok volt számára az a nagy mennyiségű lelkesedés és ugrándozás. Ez pedig most pont jól jött. Még szerencse, hogy emlékezett rá. Ahogy megfordult köpenyébe belekapott a szél „Jó szórakozást Xellos!" és a következő sikátorba belépve eltűnt a zajos városból.

xxx

Kiana megjelent az emberek világában. Egy kis eldugott várost, Traistet választotta első tapasztalatainak szerzésére. Sok mindent kapott a mesterétől, de tudta, hogy saját kézből kell mindent megismernie, hogy később tökéletes tábornoka lehessen teremtőjének. A fiatal szolga fekete bőr nadrágot vett magára, ami letűnt a szintén fekete hosszú szárú csizmájában. Sötét türkiz testhez álló felsője középcombig ért neki, mit egy fekete kettős öv díszített, mely egyik oldalon egy kecses kétélű kardot,a másikon egy ostort tartott. A felsője ujjai viszont lazán lógtak rajta, így könnyen húzhatta alája fekete kesztyűjét. Jobb oldalast szétválasztott egyenes haját nem kötötte össze, hagyta, hogy szálljon a szélben, és előtte legyen pár tincse, úgyis acéllá válik magától, mikor harci helyzetbe kerül. Szerette a lány ezzel azt gondolni, hogy ura a régi emlékei miatt teremtette ilyenre, és hogy ezzel közelebb áll hozzá.

Unottan nézett egy nagyobb szálló tetjéről a félálomba lévő várososra, és nézet az alvásra készülődő embereket, a bezáró boltosokat és kocsmákban csellengő iszákosokat _„Okosabb lenne, ha holnap kezdenék el körülnézni. Talán a könyvtárban találok valami érdekeset."_ emlékezett vissza mestere megosztott emlékeire, hogy ő mennyire sokat járt oda. Az itt élők aurája semmit sem ért a Hellmasteréhoz képest _„Már alig várom, hogy visszamehessek hozzá..."_ gondolt vissza.

Azzal leteleportált az egyik eldugott utcába, majd kilépett egy nagyobbra. Ahogy a városban sétált gondosan megfigyelte a házak stílusát, a mellette elhaladó emberek ruháját. Nyugodtan sétált, mikor megpillantott egy kb. 30 fős csapat férfit, akik láthatóan a valamilyen helyi rossz-fiúk bandája lehetett. Elhaladott mellettük, de az egyikük megfogta a karját és visszarántotta a körükbe „Várj kedveském!" méregették a férfiak őt „Úgy tűnik, hogy rád férne egy jót kis hancúrozás ma éjszaka. Gyere velünk és beteljesítjük minden álmod!" az ott lakók bezárták ajtóikat és ablakaik spatuláit, hogy nem lássák, hogy mi fog történni a fiatal lánnyal.

„Köszönöm, de erre nincs kedvem 'hancúrozni' veletek, úgyhogy eresszetek utamra, mielőtt pórul jártok." mondta közömbösen és indult volna újra útjára, de ketten eléje léptek.

„Ez nem kérdés volt szívem. Velünk jössz, ha akarsz, ha nem." fogta meg a mögötte lévő a vállát.

„Az kötve hiszem." és azzal a lendülettel a mögötte álló ember fejébe rúgott olyan erővel, hogy csigolyák törtek. A test élettelenül hullott a földre.

Az áldozat két társa feltérdelt, szólongatni kezdte „Hé Herold! Mi van veled haver???" rázta meg kicsit az egyik.

„Te Fim! Nincs pulzusa! Ez a ribanc megölte őt! Fiúk, bosszuljuk meg testvérünk halálát!!" kiáltott és, akik térdeltek felálltak és társaikkal együtt támadásra készültek. Elővették tőrjeiket, puskáikat és Kiana felé fordították azokat.

Ketten céloztak rá, a fiatal Mazokura de ő kitért a lövegek útjából és az egyikük elé lépett él kicsavarta a fejét, majd maga elé vette, hogy a háta mögött jövő többi golyót felfogja. A hullát az egyik férfira lökte míg támadta a többit. Az egyikük szeme helyén találta a lány cipőjének sarkát, a másik gerince törött, a következőknek a saját tőrje került a szívébe, vagy éppen a megtöltött fegyverének csövét látta utoljára. A bandából pillanatok alatt csak hárman álltak Kianával szemben, ekkor megvilágosodás elérte őket és félelmükben meghátráltak és eszeveszett gyorsan eliszkoltak.

A tábornok nyugodtan nézte, ahogy az életben maradt emberek elmenekülnek előle „Szánalmasak. Még csak igazán neki sem kezdtem. A hajam is végig emberi maradt. Na mindegy." összeszedte a testektől a tarsolyukat és elindult a legközelebbi fogadóba.

xxx

Mire a Fehér Cicák előadása véget ért Xellos épp hogy csak nem folyt a színpad résein le. Bárcsak, akkor legalább egy kicsit messzebb lett volna a lányoktól és azok rajongóitól „Most fél órás szünetet tartunk és utána jöhet a következő csodálatos együttes! A Vidám Fiúk!"

A pap nem tudott visszafogni egy morgást ezt hallva „El kell tűnnöm innen, mielőtt végképp megölöm magam." és lassan négy kézre emelkedve levánszorgott a színpadról, és botja segítségével a lépcsőnél felállt és a megkereste a legközelebbi sötét helyet és elteleportált.

Az asztrális síkról csak a Wolf Pack Islandon tért vissza a mester előtt, és újra térdre rogyott.

„Xellos? Mi történt veled?" kérdezte meglepetten és egy kicsit aggódva Zelas.

„Zelgadis átvert. Tudta, hogy követem és ezért egy kicsit túl vidám előadás közvetlen közelébe vezetett és ott hagyott élvezni a műsort." mondta egy kicsit irritáltan.

A Great Beast kuncogott egyet „Látom jó humora van az új Hellmasternek. Ha igazán kegyetlen akart volna lenni, már nem lehetnél itt, ugye tisztában vagy ezzel?"

A trükkmester lehajtotta fejét „Igen Mester." biggyesztette a száját „De akkor is... Másfél óra! És egy letört lélek sem volt ott!" nyafogott.

„Pihenj egy kicsit lenn a börtönben a foglyok kínzásával! Majd ha eléggé regenerálódtál keresd meg Zelgadis új alattvalóját és tudd meg, hogy milyen és mekkora ereje van!" adta ki parancsát.

„Köszönöm Zelas-sama! Igenis Mester!" és eltűnt a trónteremből.

xxx

Néhány órával később elég jóllakott ahhoz, hogy az új Mazoku keresésére induljon. Nem is kellett sok, hogy megtalálja egy városban, ahol egy fogadó éttermében vacsorázott. Gondolt egyet és belépett a helyiségbe és a lány melletti asztalhoz ül. Jött egy felszolgáló, akitől csak egy teát kért, megköszönte és mikor megkapta nyugodtan kortyolgatni kezdete és csukott szemeivel a tábornokot figyelte.

Kianának nem volt nehézsége az étkezéssel, de érdekesnek tartotta az ízeket, és úgy gondolta, hogy időtöltésként máskor is ehetne. Közben új erőt érzékelt _„Egész gyenge, de Mazoku semmi kétség. Ha nem lennék ennyire erős észre sem venném, jól álcázza magát, biztos egy erősebb fajta. Nem törődtem a saját jelem teljes elrejtésével. Hiba volt, de most már mindegy... Hol vagy, szemétláda...?"_ és óvatosan körülnézett. Ekkor a szeme sarkából megpillantott egy lila hajú férfit._ „Bingó... Nem is más mint Xellos... Mit gondolt, hogy Zelgadis nem mutatta meg a kinézetét és trükkös módszereit? Idióta. De vigyáznom kell vele, még ha csak azért van itt, hogy megfigyeljen."_ bekapta az utolsó falatot a tányérjáról, majd felállt és a szobájának vette az irányt.

Mikor a lépcsők tetejére ért egy hangot hallott maga mögött „Elnézést kisasszony! Az asztalnál felejtette a kardját." megfordult és szembe találta magát a mosolygós trükkmesterrel.

„_Show time..."_ Kiana kedvesen visszamosolygott és válaszolt „Oh tényleg! Köszönöm uram!" azért hagyta ott a lány a kardját, hogy Xellos felvegye vele a kapcsolatot vagy, hogy ezzel közelebbi megfigyelés alatt tartsa. Úgy látszik az első sikerült „Régi családi örökség! Nem is tudom, hogy mit kezdtem volna, ha elveszítem!" majd megfogta a markolatot és kihúzta a fegyvert. A különleges acél megcsillant a gyertyák fényében, amikor azt a pap torkához tartotta.

„Kisasszony! Mit tettem, hogy kiérdemeltem a halált?" kérdezte a Mazoku ártatlanul.

A Kiana hűvösen válaszolt „Hagyd ezt a nevetséges alakítást Xellos. Mégis mekkora bolondnak tartod a Mesteremet, hogy nem ad meg információkat legalább a legmagasabb rangú Mazokukról?" majd félig visszadugva a kardot a tokba kilendítette a férfi kezéből és a levegőben elkapta és visszatette az övet, és a fegyverét.

Xellos kinyitotta a szemeit és elvigyorodott „Szóval sikerült érzékelned. Lenyűgöző!"

A lány megvonta a vállát „Ha nem is éreztelek volna a lila hajadról megismertelek volna. Mit akarsz tőlem?" tért egyszerre a témára.

„Csak köszönteni a családban!" válaszolta vidáman „Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek..." várta, hogy a mondat befejeződjön, miközben a kezét nyújtotta.

A lány elfogadta és megfogta „Kiana. Hellmaster első tábornoka." adta az információt, és kezet ráztak.

Xellos felvonta a szemöldökét „Miért van második?" kérdezte kíváncsian.

Erre csak Kiana szórakozottan csak ennyit felelt „Az sajnos titok!" és a pap megrándulására felnevetett „Látod? Sokat megtanított Zelgadis-sama!"

„Igen..." motyogta, majd a szokásos mosolya visszatért „Remélem azért mást is megtanított..." és egy villámgyors mozdulattal Kiana a fogadó falára volt szorítva a nyakánál fogva „Mondd Kiana kedves, pontosan milyen erős vagy? Tudod, nem ölhetlek meg. De kínzásról nem volt szó."

„Legalább... azt is.... megtanulhatom...... öregnek.... elég... öreg.. vagy... hozzá....." mondta nehézségekkel.

Xellos vigyora kiszélesedett „Örülök egy új tanítványnak!" és lila aurája érezhetővé vált.

A fiatal tábornok tüdőjébe nehezen jutott levegő és tudta, hogy ha nem tesz gyorsan valamit, nemcsak az emberi teste fog szenvedni. Ezért az egyetlen dolgot tehetett, amit ekkor egy falhoz szorított nő tud tenni egy férfival. Minden erejéből tökön rúgta. Zelas alattvalója inkább meglepődésében, mint fájdalmában eleresztette Kianát. A lány néhány mély lélegzet után helyre jött és a görnyedten álló paphoz szólt „Ne hidd, hogy ilyen könnyen kikényszeríthetsz belőlem bármit. Közvetlen harcot pedig nem javaslok, mert ha nem is lennék erősebb nálad, akkor is képes vagyok súlyosan megsérteni téged." Xellos kiegyenesedett és egymás szemébe néztek „Ha eljön a megfelelő idő, megláthatod a teljes hatalmam. Addig figyelhetsz, de ha egy ujjal is hozzám mersz érni, úgy megcsonkítom az emberi alakodat, hogy csak feküdni tudsz majd benne." azzal megfordult és bement a szobájába.

A trükkmester még egy ideig állt a folyosón, majd minden szó nélkül lement a lépcsőn.

xxx

Kiana egész éjjel félig aludt csak. Nem mintha szüksége lett volna ilyesmire, de mivel ez a tanulási hete, mindent ki szeretett volna próbálni. De Xellossal a nyakán nem maradhat teljesen eszméletlenül, ezért próbálkozott meg ezzel a félmegoldással. Reggel felvette ruháit és lement reggelizni.

Mikor leért látta, hogy a pap már egy asztalnál ül és iszik valamit. Megrántotta a vállát és úgy gondolta, hogy úgysem fog távolítani a férfi, akkor ennyi erővel melléje is ülhet, ezért oda is ment és köszönt „Jó reggelt Xellos!"

„Jó reggelt Kiana kedves! Hogy aludtál?" kérdezte mosolyogva.

„Jól!" a felszolgálóhoz fordult, és kért egy kisebb reggelit „.... és egy csésze kávét. Köszönöm." egész reggeli alatt nem szólt a paphoz, hanem csendben evett, majd belekortyolt a kávéba „Hmmmm...." és megtudta, hogy mestere miért issza azt. Gyorsan ki is ürítette poharát.

Xellos felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor megérezte a lány hirtelen pozitív érzelmeit.

„Hölgyem! Kérek ebből egy kancsónyit!" kiáltott a legközelebbi pincérnőnek. A második csésze tartalmának illata hagyta, hogy elsodorja. Lassan és szenvedélyesen ittam meg az egész kancsó kávét. Miután befejezte, csak akkor nézett Zelas szolgájára, aki arcán furcsa kifejezés ült ki „Mi olyan érdekes?"

„Az sajnos titok kedvesem!" volt a válasza.

Kiana megvonta a vállát „Tőlem..." felállt, kifizette a számláját és elhagyta a fogadót. Szétnézett a városban és a könyvtárnak vette az irányt. Pillanatokon belül mellette találta Xellost az úton, de minden nehézség nélkül figyelmen kívül hagyta. Ahogy haladt az utcán figyelmes lett az emberek figyelő szemeire _„Van rajtam valami különös?_" és a papra nézett „Csináltál valamit, amiről tudnom kellene?" kérdezte.

„Én? Mikor kedves Kiana?" mosolygott, de ő sem tudta, hogy miért bámulnak rájuk a városiak. De aztán eléjük lépett egy idősebb férfi. Egy fejjel magasabb volt a lánynál, Barna, rövid haja volt és kunkori bajsza.

„Elnézést, hogy megzavarom önöket, de hölgyem..." fordult a tábornokhoz „Ön intézte el tegnap éjjel azt a bandát?"

Kiana pislogott párat csodálkozva de aztán válaszolt „Igen. Meg akartak erőszakolni és megvédtem magam." mondta. Aztán még jobban meglepődött, mikor a férfi megragadta a kezét és rázni kezdte.

„Köszönöm kisasszony!!! Mi mindannyian hálásak vagyunk azért mert megszabadította Traistet tőlük! Már több százan vesztek oda, mikor próbáltak ellenük fellépni!" hálálkodott, miközben az utcai tömeg tapsolni kezdett „Én a város polgármester vagyok és engedje meg, hogy hálánk jeléül fogadja el ezt a köpenyt!" oldalra lépett és két inas tartotta a nehéz anyagból készül köpönyeget, majd átnyújtották neki.

„Fehér?" kérdezte ámultan a fiatal Mazoku, de mikor a kezébe tették erőt is érzett benne. Oldalra nézett kényszer útitársára, de a sok ember olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy Xellosnak hátrébb kellett húzódnia, hogy el ne tapossák. Kiana érezte a sok ember pozitív érzéseit, de szerencsére nem volt olyan erős, hogy nagy kárt okozhasson asztrálisan _„Enyhe émelygés, de semmi komoly..."_ nyugodott meg.

„Igen, de ne féljen, ez egy különleges példány! Nemcsak varázslatálló és sose lesz koszos, de más ereje is van! A legerősebb fekete varázslattól is megvédi viselőjét, és visszafordítja támadójára fehér energia formájában! Egy Mazokunak vagy démonnak sem lesz esélye ön ellen!"

Érdekesnek tartotta, hogy a köpeny nem pusztította a hallottak alapján egyszerre „Köszönöm!" mosolygott gyengéden „Miért adják ezt nekem? Azt gondolnám, hogy önök is tudnák hasznát venni."

„Tudja kisasszony, errefelé nem járnak ilyen lények, de az ön ruhája alapján sokat utazik, ezért csakígy tartjuk igazságosnak azok után, amit értünk tett." azzal megfogta a polgármester a köpönyeget és a lányra adta. A fehér anyagot egy ezüstös bross fogta össze, melynek közepén a kavics üvegesről sötét türkizre váltott, amint a férfi összekapcsolta „És ha esetleg később tanulna fekete mágiát, ne izguljon, a köpeny viselőjének auráját felismeri és hagyja minden gond nélkül mesterét dolgozni."

Kiana megfogta a bross, megnézte, majd a férfira pillantott „Köszönöm az ajándékot. Mindig hordani fogom." eltűnődött egy pillanatra _„Vajon Zelgadis-sama mit fog mondani erre?" _

„Mi köszönjük kisasszony! Esetleg szüksége volna még valamire? Szívesen adunk mindent!" biccentettek az emberek körülötte.

„Hát... csak a könyvtárat szeretném megnézni és pár napot ott tanulással tölteni, ha lehetséges..." válaszolta.

„Természetesen! Ha érdekli van pár érdekesebb, ősi könyv, amit elzárva tartunk, de önnek hölgyem ha kell felnyitjuk!" ajánlotta fel lelkesen.

„Oh megtisztelne!" csillantak fel a lány szemei.

„Akkor kövessen kisasszony!" kinyújtotta a férfi a kezét „Az én nevem Normann Steward. Örvendek a szerencsének!"

A tábornok újra mosolygott, és megfogta a kezet „Szólítson Kianának."

„Rendben. Mutatom az utat." és elindultak a nagykönyvtár felé, őket követte a tömeg.

Közben Xellos figyelve az eseményeket, nem ment velük, hanem megállt és csak szemlélt „Különös alakulása ez az eseményeknek..."

xxx

A könyvtárban kis idő után a tábornok végre egyedül maradhatott. Embertelen gyorsasággal olvasta az előtte tornyosuló könyveket és szívta be azok tudását. Elfeledett nyelvek, titkos varázslatok tárultak fel a könyvekben, melyeknek a rossz emberek kezébe kerülve sok kárt okozhatnak az ellenfelének. Sok hasznát veheti későbbi harcaiban. Mikor befejezte a különleges könyvek megtanulását az egyszerűbb olvasmányok felé nézett. Természettudományok, filozófiák tárultak elé, történetek és művészetek sora. Megtalálta az egyik elbújt könyvben az új köpenyét is: A Tűz Sárkánykirály alkotta 1500 éve lovagjának, hogy megvédje őt Shabranigdo Démonlordjai támadásaitól, de a lovagot egy áruló kurtizán az ágyban megölte és elrejtette a köpenyt, hogy senki ne találja meg. Azóta párszor előkerült az évszázadok során, de mindig újra és újra elveszett.

Kiana elmosolyodott és visszatette a könyvet a helyére _„Végre megfelelő személyhez került a köpeny..."_ és új könyvhöz nyúlt, leült a fotelbe és olvasott tovább.

xxx

Úgy egy óra tájt jött egy felszolgáló és hozott a nőnek ebédet. Fel sem nézett a könyvről a Mazoku „Köszi Xellos! Igazán nem kellett volna, ugye te is tudod." mondta közönyösen.

„Ugyan Kiana, nem hagyhatom, hogy itt halj éhen! A polgármesterúr azért küldött engem, mert eszébe jutott, hogy veled voltam, mikor találkozott veled. Egy kis társaság pedig sosem árt." válaszolt vigyorogva a trükkmester „Találtál valami érdekeset?" kérdezett rá.

„Igen, az igazat megvallva. De saaajnos a könyveket visszatették az őrizetbe. Egy igen erős fehér kristály pajzsa védi őket az illetéktelentől. Ha itt végeztem, miattam felrobbanthatod az egész helyet, hogy megszerezd, de addig kérlek fogd vissza magad." közölte nyugodtan a következő könyvet közben magához véve, majd elkezdte kanalazni a levest.

„Hmm... rendben!" ő is kiválasztott egy olvasni valót, és újra csend ült a teremre.

xxx

Este felé szervírozták nekik a vacsorát, amit szintén csak félig odafigyelve ette Kiana, elmerülve az információk tömegében. Miután végzett gondolta, hogy inkább állva olvas tovább és kiválasztott egy folyosót, ahol leemelte az első könyvet, nekidőlt a nehéz könyvespolcnak és olvasni kezdett. Az első bekezdés után, viszont elvörösödött a lábujjától a feje búbjáig. Az erotikus témájú könyvek osztályán találta magát _„V-v-végül is ez is h-hozzátartozik az emberek világához..."_ vett két mély lélegzetet és enyhe pírral az arcán folytatta az olvasást.

Fél órával később nem tudta megállni, hogy ne gondoljon arra, hogy mi lenne, ha mindezt Mesterével csinálná, leült a földre és olvasott tovább. Újabb tíz perc után, nem tudta megállni, hogy egy halk szenvedélyes sóhaj el nem hagyja gondolatai miatt ajkát _„Zelgadis-sama...."_ ábrándozott.

„Hallom elszórakozol itt egyedül." jött egy hang a folyosó végén.

Kiana felugrott és feje újra elvörösödött, becsapta a könyvet és magához szorította „Én... én... Mi közöd van hozzá?!" szedte össze magát.

Xellos lassú léptekkel közelített hozzá. Eléje állt, kikapta a könyvet a kezéből és a közel hajolt a lányhoz „Mi lenne, ha kipróbálnánk mindazt, amit az előbb olvastál?" szólt mély szexualitással teli hangon, majd testével a tábornokot a polchoz szorította „Hidd el, sokkal élvezetesebb lenne mindkettőnk számára..." és csókolgatni kezdte a másik Mazoku állát és nyakát, egyik kezét az egyik polcon tartotta, a másikkal pedig megfogta az egyik mellet masszírozta.

Kiana még egyet felnyögött hirtelen jött vágyában, de észbe kapott és egy erős mozdulattal ellökte magától a papot, aki az másik oldali polchoz csapódott „Szállj le rólam rohadék!! Te leszel az utolsó, kivel hajlandó leszek lefeküdni!" törölte le a férfi nyálát a nyakáról.

A trükkmester önelégülten vigyorogni kezdett „Ugyan kivel akarnál mással? Csak nem a jégszívű mestereddel? Emberként sem mutatta ki az érzelmeit, Mazokuként csak rosszabb lett."

A tábornok a saját sötét mosolyával illette Xellost „Mert hozzád nem vonzódott, az nem jelenti azt, hogy engem is elutasít." a pap dühösen néztek a nőre, míg a lány vigyora még szélesebb lett „Bár Zelgadis-sama soha nem vette észre, de abból a néhány emlékből, amit adott könnyű volt látni, hogy tetszik neked. Most is érzem rajtad az iránta érzett vágyadat, szinte sugárzik belőled." és mikor újra megszólalt kifejezése olyan rideggé vált, hogy a világ lefagyhatott volna ha feléje fordította volna arcát „Nincs esélyed. Soha sem volt és nem is lesz. A Mesterem az enyém, és ha a közelébe mersz férkőzni olyan kínok közt fogsz meghalni, amelyet az isteneknek sem kívánnál." lágy tekintete visszatért „Most ha megbocsátanál, elég késő van, majd holnap folytatom a tanulást." levett még néhány könyvet a polcról majd elhagyta a könyvtárat.

Xellos figyelte szótlanul, ahogy tábornok újra egyedül hagyja, majd az egyik fotelra leült, szeme elé tette karját ahogy a mennyezetre nézett és elmerült gondolataiban _„Kiana... fogalmad sincs, hogy mennyire igazad van. Tökéletes párja lehetsz a mesterednek, ha hagyja. Szinte fojtogatóan hasonlít az aurád Zelgadiséra... Szerinted miért érdekelsz annyira?"_ majd elvette kezét és újra félelmetes mosoly jelent meg száján _„Hát ha Zelgadist nem is, de téged akkor is magamévá teszlek egyszer... Még ha közben darabokra is kell, hogy tépjelek..."_ és a szobájába teleportált.

xxx

Másnap estére Kiana végigolvasott mindent, mi a könyvtárban található volt és utána következő reggelen jó hangulatban vált el a városiaktól új helyet keresve tudásvágyának kielégítésére. Nagy bánatára Xellossal útitársként. Tudta, hogy a pap nem fogja Zelas parancsát megszegni, de arra számított, hogy a tegnapelőtt este után legalább egy kicsivel több távolságot fog tartani tőle.

Az út közben figyelte a természetet, és arra gondolt, hogy végre mikor formálhatja az egészet a saját ízlésére. Minden gyönyörű fekete, kék és türkiz _„Mint Zelgadis-sama..."_ emlékezett vissza Hellmaster jóképű külsejére.

A trükkmester nézte, ahogy a tábornok gondolatai elkalandoznak és a kellemes érzések rátörnek és tudta, hogy kire gondol „_Ha most egyszerre nem hagyja abba a mesteréről való álmodozást, esküszöm megölöm...._ Hát nincs szép napunk az utazásra kedvesem?" kérdezte.

A lány tűnődéséből kiszakítva, kicsit irritáltan nézett Xellosra „De... Remélem a következő városban is lesz könyvtár. És kávé." még most is visszasírta a fekete folyadék telt aromáját.

„Miért nem maradtunk Traistben még egy napot? Biztos szívesen vették volna az emberek, hogy ott marad a hősük." jegyezte meg a pap.

„Biztos, de én jobban szeretnék úgy tanulni, hogy nem figyelik minden lépésem csodálattal. A feltűnés mentes élet az igazi élet." válaszolta.

„Rengeteg kérőd is lett volna, ha a közeledbe engedted volna őket." fűzte tovább.

A tábornok kuncogott egyet „Lehet... De ezekre a dolgokra még bőven van időm, és az én kinézetemmel szerintem a következő városban is elég férfi akar majd elcsábítani." kacsintott Xellosra „De az én szívem már amúgy is másé, nemde?"

„Hogyan is felejthettem el!" adta elő magát játékosak a férfi, és sikerült visszafognia magát, hogy megránduljon Kiana kijelentésére. Női társa kuncogott még egyet, majd újból az út felé fordította tekintetét.

Estére egy kis faluba értek de nem álltak meg, inkább egész éjszaka vándoroltak, hogy másnap reggelre elérhessék Hellart.

xxx

Pirkadatra meglátták a város legmagasabb tornyait, és pár órára rá már a kapuknál álltak. Betértek ez egyik étterembe és Kiana újból átadta magát földi szenvedélyének. A reggeli után megtudták, hogy tudományos napok vannak a városban, ahol mindenki megmutathatja felfedezéseit és találmányait a közönségnek. A tábornok Xellost levegőnek nézve, tette amihez kedve volt, kipróbált mindent mit ott talált és meghallgatta az előadásokat.

Másnap is a kirakatokat nézte és kérdezett egy-egy flúgos figurától a különböző szerkezetekkel kapcsolatban. Csak harmadnak sikerült a könyvtárba jutnia, ami kisebb volt, mint a traisti. Az alapismeretekkel foglalkozó témákból csak néhány érdekesebbet olvasott el, és inkább az ismeretlenebb dolgokba mélyedt el, így estére be is fejezte az olvasást. Nagy örömére Xellos eltűnt valahova, így maradt ideje legalább részben fellélegezni az egész napos fokozott készültségén.

Mikor kilépett a könyvtárból egy fiatal lány nekiment, és a földre huppant, míg a tábornok meg sem billent igazán „Auch..." mondta az ember, majd felnézett a Mazokura „... bocsi, nem figyeltem, hogy hova megyek, csak siettem, mert vár a kedvesem." és gyorsan felpattant, letörölte magát.

„Semmi gond, én sem ügyeltem merre megyek." mondta illedelmesen. Menni akart tovább, mikor a lerohanója megragadta a kezét.

„Éppen egy nagy bálra megyek. Nincs kedvem veled jönni? Sok barátom lesz ott." ajánlotta fel.

Kiana felhúzta a szemöldökét „Most rohantunk össze, erre te szórakozni hívsz?"

„Miért is ne? Vedd ezt bocsánat kérésnek! Gyere!" rántott egy kicsit rajta „Amúgy a nevem Ebony. A tied?"

A Mazoku gondolkodott egy kicsit, hogy megmondja e a nevét „Az enyém Kiana." és hagyta, hogy a lány magával vigye az újabb ismeretlenbe.

A társaság, akinek Ebony bemutatta rendesnek tűnt. Mindegyikük kedves volt hozzá és faggatták, hogy honnan jött, és mit keres Hellarban, amire ő csak félig adott válaszokat, vagy éppen hazudott. Biztosra vette, hogy az a szöveg, hogy 'a most született Hellmasternek vagyok a tábornoka és azért vagyok itt, hogy minél többet megtudjak, hogy később ezzel pusztítsalak el titeket' nem lenne megfelelő ebben a helyzetben. Ki tudja talán még jókat is nevetnének rajta, de minek a kockázat.

Az éjszaka folyamán sok alkohol fogyott, de Kiana gond nélkül itta azokat, sokkal inkább megszédítette a csapat jó hangulata és keveredő érzései. A fiatal férfiak megtanították táncolni, a lányok pedig mutatták, hogy hogyan kell egy ifjú hölgynek illedelmesen viselkedni. Persze az illusztrálások vége legtöbbször poénba vagy éppen disznóságba fulladt, de mégis sok minden újat hallott a tábornok, amit még könyvekben nem olvasott.

A viselkedés és a testbeszéd olyan ismeretlen volt számára, de csak figyelt és tanult, hogy miként szól a szerelmes kedveséhez, hogy hogyan mozog a nő ki egy férfit csábít és hogyan nevet egymás viccén két jó barát. Az órák gyorsan forogtak így a társaság nagy része pirkadatig kitartott.

Eljött a búcsú ideje „Köszönöm a szórakoztató estét!" mondta Kiana lágy mosollyal.

„Örülök, hogy jól érezted magad! Remélem még találkozunk.! Ha erre jársz újból nézz ide be, hátha itt vagyunk!" egyszer még kezet ráztak, majd a tábornok intett egyet és elindult a saját szállására.

Belépett a szobájába, hogy egy kicsit eltűnődjön az éjszakán, de amikor az ágyára nézett egy férfi ült rajta „Szia Kiana! Hol voltál eddig? Csak adtad át magad az emberi jókedvnek?" kérdezte vigyorogva.

A fiatal Mazoku becsukta az ajtót és nekidőlt „Úgyis tudod, hogy mit csináltam. Mit fárasztod a szádat haszontalan kérdésekkel?" válaszolta nyugodtan, de közben valami furcsa érzés tört rá, ezért felkészült az esetleges támadásra. Lehajtotta fejét, érzékeit kiszélesítette és fokozott éberségben, mozdulatlanul várta a pap következő megjegyzését.

Xellos kuncogott egyet „Megszokás talán." és elteleportált, közvetlenül Kiana orrához „Akkor térjünk egyszerre a lényegre?" kinyitotta szemei és sötét vigyorral folytatta „Ebben az esetben, helyezzük magunkat kényelembe!" és a bot vörös kristálya felvillant ahogy felemelte, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal a padlóhoz csapta, erre a körülöttük a világ ametiszt lett „Üdvözöllek az én kis világomban Kiana! Hidd el jót fogunk szórakozni itt mi ketten!" megfogta a lány állát, és fel akarta emelni, hogy rá nézzen, mikor a test szilánkokra esett „Mi a... _elveszítettem az auráját! Hol van?"_ leeresztette a pajzsát és egy üres szobában találta magát. Újra elmosolyodott _„Szóval erre is képes vagy."_ és újralokalizálta a cseles Mazokut.

xxx

A tábornok gyorsan az étkező eldugottabb sarkába teleportálta magát. Sóhajtott egy mélyet _„Ez közel volt... Még szerencse, hogy megéreztem a botjában lévő erő fajtáját..."_ mosolygott egy kicsit _„... az idióta pedig biztos azt hitte, hogy elkapott. Jó ha a Mazoku alkothat kivetítést... bár ezt most eljátszottam..."_ leült egy székre és kikérte a reggelijét _„Becsaptam a trükkmestert... Hellmaster biztos büszke lesz rám..."_ tűnődött. Szemei felcsillantak „_Ma mehetek haza!!!_" és nekikezdett a kiadott reggelinek.

Az pár falat lenyelése után meglátta Xellost, ahogy jön le a lépcsőn. A pap leült melléje, és kért egy teát, majd a lányhoz fordult biggyesztett szájjal és szomorú tekintettel „Tudod kedvesem, nem szép dolog ott hagyni engem, mikor éppen romantikus hangulatot akarok teremteni kettőnknek."

„Keress más nőt a hangulataidhoz. Filia például biztos szívesebben venné az ajánlatodat, mint én." felnézett tányérjáról és a szeme sarkából rávigyorgott „Vagy legalábbis nem tudna ilyen jól ellenállni." és nagyot újabb falatot tett szájába.

A trükkmester vágott egy sértett grimaszt „Amint látom a mestered ezt is megmutatta neked. De akkor azt is tudhatnád, hogy esküdt ellenségek vagyunk."

„Ugyan... ellentétek vonzzák egymást, szokták mondani. És amennyit a Zelgadis-sama átadott nekem, nagyon is sokat flörtöltetek egymással. Biztos szép pár lennétek. A szépség és a szörnyeteg... Ha már a Pokol Szolgáját nem kaphatod meg, utazz biztosabb vizekre!" kortyolt egyet a kávéjából.

A pap erőltetett mosolya még keményebb lett „Nagyon kedves vagy, hogy ilyen ötleteket adsz, de kérlek megtartanád a következő alkalommal magadnak?" Xellosnak talán az volt az egészben a legrosszabb, hogy a tábornoknak részben igaza volt. Az elején tényleg kívánta a sárkánypapnőt a tüze miatt, azonban a saját hirtelen fellángolása szerencséjére gyorsan ki is aludt. De mégis a másik Mazoku szavai közel találtak az igazsághoz, hogy kellemetlenül érezze magát a emberi bőrében.

„Olyan sok tanácsot adtál a múltban a mesteremnek, csak természetes, hogy néha-néha visszaadok egy kicsi segítséget..." Kiana felállt az asztaltól, kifizesse számláját és a városi forgatagba lépett.

xxx

A fiatal lány már türelmetlenül várta, hogy végre a nap lenyugodjon _„Már csak pár óra, és újra láthatom a mesterem..."_ nézett az égre.

„Miért vagy ilyen ideges Kiana? Szinte elsodor az izgulásod áradata." jött az ugratás a tábornok mellől.

„Ah semmi különös, csak elragadtattam magam egy pillanatra... _Nem mondhatom meg neki, hogy ma megyek vissza Hellmasterhez... lehetséges, hogy meg akarná akadályozni._" és a legközelebbi üzlet kirakatát kezdte nézni. A varázsboltokban nem talált igazából semmi hasznosat, a néhány érdekesebb könyvet pedig pillanatok alatt végigolvasta. Xellos egész nap mellette volt, ahogy általában, de most még többet beszélt hozzá, teljesen érdektelen dolgokról. Persze ebbe a pap mindig is nagy mester volt.

Ahogy a Nap a horizonthoz ért, Kiana egy kis mezőn ülve merengően nézett rá, míg meg nem zavarta az egyre idegesítőbb útitársa „Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen fiatal Mazokuk is tudják élvezni a természet szépségeit."

„Én nem vagyok átlagos Mazoku..." mondta suttogva. Egy pillanatba sem vette el tekintetét a vörös égitestről.

„Igen, tudom. De mond Kiana, szerinted miért vagy annyira különleges?" kérdezte furcsa hangsúllyal a férfi.

„Ha tudnám is hogy miért, neked akkor sem mondanám el." sóhajtott egy nagyot „_Gyanítom, hogy miért is, de még magamnak sem merem bevallani..._." gondolta.

„És mi van, ha én tudom a kis titkodat?" a tábornok hirtelen odafordította a szúrós tekintetét és egy önelégült vigyorral nézett szembe „Igen kedvesem, rájöttem, hogy miért vagy más, mint a legtöbb Mazoku."

Hellmaster szolgája ébersége egy másodpercre sem hagyta figyelmét Xellos mellett lankadni „Akkor légy boldog és tartsd meg magadnak." szólt nyugodtan, tudva, hogy ha Zelas papja tud is valamit amúgy sem mondaná meg.

A trükkmester átlagos mosolya visszatért „Nem is akarod meghallgatni a felfedezésem?" hajolt közelebb hozzá.

„Hmm, nem..." nézett vissza az alkonyra „Nem is fontos, addig míg teljesíteni tudom a Mesterem parancsait."és lassan a Nap elköszönt az égbolton. A tábornok szemeiben viszont megcsillant egy új fény és széles vigyorral Xelloshoz fordult „És Shabranigdonak hála, végre ezt is tehetem!" arcon puszilta a papot, majd egyet kacsintott „Viszlát Xellos!" és azzal el is tűnt az asztrális síkon.

A trükkmester pedig újra egyedül maradt, és meglepve nézett a helyre, ahol egy pillanattal azelőtt még a másik Mazoku ült. Odatette kezét, ahol ajkak érintették, és mosolyogni kezdett „_A kis huncut... ha ember lennék, most elpirultam volna_." kuncogott egyet és ő is elteleportált a mezőről.

xxxxxxx

xxxxx

**Lyany:** Szóval mára ennyi. Remélem tetszik az új Mazoku! Igyekeztem, hogy hasonlítson Zelgadisra, csak legyen több türelme, és legyen lazább, mert hát tőle nem félt senki a kinézete miatt. Többé kevésbé sikerült megvalósítanom.

Xellost meg megint szivatom. Rossz Lany! Gonosz Lyany! De valakinek kell rossznak is lenni, nem??


	4. Új gondok

**Lyany: **Ebbe a részbe került egy kis lemon, de ez lesz az első és az utolsó benne. A párosítás már most kikövetkeztethető. A cím inkább a fejezet második felére érvényes.

xxxxxxx

xxxxx

_**Új gondok**_

Zelgadis az elmúlt héten a világokat járta, hogy szokja Hellmasteri életét. Járt az alvilágban, ahol megismerte hűséges szolgáit, kik a kínra ítélt emberi lelkekre ügyelte. A különböző módszereket figyelte meg, így lassan megértette a pokla felépítését és tudta, hogy miért épült eredetileg íly módon fel. Tuheas vezette kísérte útján, büszkén mutatta, hogy felügyelete alatt nem csúszott szét semmi.

Mirua megmutatta a lehetőségeket, hogy hol lehetne a gyenge embereket befolyásolni és háborút szítani, királyságokat teljes irányítás alá vonni türelmes és időigényes munkával. A legnagyobb veszélyekre is rámutatott, hogy mely birodalmak tehetik terveiket semmissé, hogy kikre kell fokozottan figyelni. Egyik ilyen királyság volt Saillune, ahogy a Mazoku Lord számította.

A harci sereget Goruz mutatta meg. Több száz alattvaló térdelt Zelgadis előtt, mikor sorai között járt. Volt néhány, kit alaposan szemügyre vett, vagy demonstrációt kért kettő kiválasztásával. Később Goruz megmutatta a világ sárkányainak elhelyezkedését és becsült számukat, készültségüket, ha ura úgy dönt, hogy közvetlen háborút indít ellenük.

Hellmaster megmondta szolgáinak, hogy tarthatják pozíciójukat, mert tábornokát inkább más küldetésekre fogja küldeni. Tudta, hogy ennek a három Mazoku örülni fog, hogy azt jelenti számukra így kapják meg elismerésüket a Lordtól az eddigi munkájukért. De azt megjegyezte, hogy ha Kiana úgy kívánja akkor a helyükre lép, ha tetszik nekik, ha nem és a nő akaratát minden szó nélkül teljesíteniük kell. Ezt mindhárman elfogadták, mélyen meghajoltak és eltűntek. A Lord pedig várta, ahogy tábornoka nemsokára megjelenjen.

xxx

Kiana egy hét elteltével visszatért mesteréhez és meghajolt előtte „Itt vagyok Zelgadis-sama. Készen állok jelentést tenni." szólt a Hellmasterhez, aki a éppen a trónterem ablakából nézett ki a pusztába, majd a székéhez ment és leült, hogy figyeljen szolgájára.

„Remélem kellemes napjaid voltak. Hallgatlak." És azzal a tábornok elkezdte mesélni, hogy mi történt vele, hogy találkozott Xellossal és hogy mennyi mindent tanult könyvekből és az emberek viselkedéséből. Zel miközben hallgatta a lány jelentését néha meglátott a szeme sarkában egy apró szikrát, mikor a lány azt hitte, hogy nem figyel rá. Egy kicsit nyugtalanította, hogy egy hét alatt már tartogat valami titkot tábornoka, bár a lojalitásában teljesen biztos volt, nem akarta, hogy az ő szolgája olyan legyen mint Zelasé. Elég idegesítő volt elviselni azt és nincs szüksége a sajátjai között ilyenre. Gondolatban sóhajtott egyet. _„Ha Xellosnak köszönhetem ezt, a következő alkalommal leláncolom a színpad mögé, hogy egész nap szenvedjen. L-sama csak egy magas rangú alattvalóra adott erőt, nem alkothatok még egyet, mert akkor gyengébb leszek a többi Démonlordnál. Csodás... Az évezredeket még egy trükkmesterrel kell eltöltenem."_ Majd újból a lány jelentésére kezdett figyelni. Kiana befejezte a jelentését, elhallgatott és lehajtotta fejét „Tehát akkor hasznos első heted volt, ennek örülök."

„Igen Mester....." mielőtt Zel szólhatott volna újra, a nő újra megszólalt „.... Zelgadis-sama?" lehajtotta fejét, hogy szemei elsötétedtek.

„Igen Kiana?" kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel, kíváncsian.

„Közelebb mehetnék önhöz?" kérdezte kicsit bizonytalanul. Tudta, hogy izgul, de vagy most mutatja meg mesterének az érzéseit, vagy később csak egyre bonyolultabb lenne mindkettőjük számára.

Zel pár pillanatig gondolkodott, hogy vajon mit is akarhat tábornoka tőle, de megvonta a vállát és így szólt „Rendben, ha azt akarod."

A lány lassan odalépett a mesteréhez, lehajolt hozzá, vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy beszívja az illatát, majd egy gördülékeny mozdulattal felemelte Zelgadis állát és megcsókolta. Zel meglepődésében, nem tudott mit csinálni, minthogy tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a szolgája próbálta vonzalmát megmutatni. Mikor viszont Kiana nyelvét az ajkán érezte a Lord megadta magát a vérében hirtelen feltört szenvedélyének és viszonozni kezdett. Több percig maradtak így élvezve egymást, felfedezve egymás száját egyre szenvedélyesebben és erősebben. Hellmaster érezte, ahogy a lány keze a fekete felsője alá csúszik és, hogy azzal együtt eltávolodnak ajkai. „Zelgadis-sama... olvastam néhány dolgot az emberek világában, amit szeretnék kipróbálni önnel... szabad?" mondta miközben érzékiek simogatta mester mellkasát, és csókolgatni, harapdálni kezdte a nyakát, az arcát ahol csak ruha nélküli területet ért.

A Pokol Szolgája végigsimította kezét a nő haján, erre Kiana mélyen belenézett a szemeibe, és megfogta mestere kezét és az arcához tette „Mit akarsz Kiana?" kérdezte lágyan.

„Tég... Önt Mester. Mióta megteremtett, azóta vágyom érintése után. Szeretném érezni testét testemben, auráját aurám körül. Olyan csodálatos Zelgadis-sama. Mindent megtennék, hogy még közelebbről érezhessem önt." válaszolt a lány gyengéden, majd a Lord kezét kezdte el csókolgatni.

A vágy első hullámai Zelt is elárasztották, és izzó bizsergés futott végig rajta. Tábornoka arcát magához húzta és újabb tűzzel teli csókot adtak egymásnak. Mikor szétváltak Hellmaster elmosolyodott „Keressünk akkor egy kényelmesebb helyet, nem gondolod? És miután ezt teszem veled, furcsán hangzana ha magáznál, nemde?"

Az alattvaló kuncogott egyet „De Zelgadis-sama. Majd ügyelek rá, hogy tegezzelek." és azzal egy mosolygó lánnyal Zel a hálóba teleportált, hogy kiderítse, mennyit tanult Kiana egy hét alatt az emberek világában.

xxx

A szoba, melyben megjelentek nemes anyagokkal volt díszíve. Fekete márványpadlót sötétvörös szőnyeg terítette, plafonig érő fafaragásokkal teli fal mesterien kanyargott formáival. A hatalmas ablakokon keresztül az éjszaka fénye kukkolóként világított be, ahol a vörös függönyök nem állták útját. Az ágy, mely a szoba túl oldalán volt nehéz tölgyből készült, baldachinja, karmazsin leple, párnája és takarója is színében hozzásimulva csalogatta a fiatal Mazokukat.

Zelgadis tábornokát magához szorítva jelent meg, míg Kiana feje és kezei mestere mellkasán pihentek, belebújva az ölelésbe. A Lord egyik karja a lány derekán maradt, a másikat a nő fejéhez tette a ujját végigsimította az állkapcsán. Mélyen egymás szemébe néztek és a férfi megszólalt „Bár tudod nagyon jól, hogy mi vagyok, de tényleg tisztában vagy azzal is, ki vagyok?" kérdezte lágyan.

„Azt kérdezed, hogy tudom e, hogy mit jelent az, hogy a Sötét Nagyurak egyike, vagy, hogy a Mesterem... vagy........... hogy az emberi lelked még mindig benned él és erősebb, mint azt bárki is gondolná?" válaszolt kérdéssel a lány.

A hirtelen ámulat után Zel a homlokát csukott szemmel a szolgájáéra tette, visszanézett rá, újabb csodálat érte de ajka felfelé kanyarodott „Azt hiszem bolond voltam. Olyan sok mindent megmutattam a múltamból de nem vettem észre eddig, hogy a lelkem egy részét is átadtam közben." táncoltak ujjai Kiana hajában „Bocsáss meg, hogy téged is...." szakította félbe két ajak.

A puszi után a tábornok szólt „Fogalmad sincs mennyire boldog vagyok, hogy egy kicsit így is közelebb állok hozzád. Amikor rám nézel érzem az emberi lelkedet és kellemes bizsergés önt el minden egyes alkalommal." megfogta a férfi brossát „Te vagy fekete herceg tiszta szívvel. Ezt jelképezi ez az apró fehér kiegészítő is." kikapcsolta, és a köpeny földre hullott.

Önelégült mosolyt csalt a Kiana mozdulata Hellmaster szájára „Akkor te leszel az én hercegnőm, kinek a köpenye mutatja a lelkét?"és követte a nő nehéz ruhadarabja.

Kuncogott erre az alattvaló „Ha ezt akarja Mester!"

„Ragaszkodom hozzá!" és elsüllyesztette nyelvét a lány szájában egy érzéki nyögést kapva válaszként. Mikor a csók véget ért, megharapta gyengéden párja alsó ajkát, majd tovább táncoltatta szájszervét a lány nyakának vonalain, megízlelve őt. Keze kioldotta az övet, így a türkiz felső alá kúszhatott mohón, hogy minden domborulatot kiismerjen. Lassan haladt felfelé, míg elérte az egyik mellét, alsóneműje alábújtatva kezét játszani kezdett a keményedő mellbimbóval. Ő alkotta az előtte lévő kecses alakot, mégis elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy hogyan lehet ilyen selymes a bőre és ilyen finom az izzadsága.

Kiana hallotta, ahogy kardja és ostora a földre hull és mestere ujjai cirógatják testét. Újból felnyögött, ahogy a férfi keze megcsavarta melle csúcsát. De közben ő sem volt tétlen. Kikapcsolta Lordja övét és kigombolta nadrágját és próbálta lejjebb húzni azt. Hallotta, ahogy szerelme – mert igazából számára mestere ez volt – mézédesen suttogja nevét.

Szemeik találkoztak egy percre, majd Zel egy lassú mozdulattal levette párja felsőjét, majd melltartóját. Lehúzta hosszú kesztyűit és hagyta, hogy Kiana levegye az ingét. Hellmaster az ágyhoz vezette szolgáját, és lehúzta a nő nadrágját és alsóneműjét a csizmáig és leültette az ágyra, hogy azt is levegye róla.

A tábornok remegett türelmetlenségében, mikor leült. Ledobta saját kesztyűit és várta, hogy mestere végre megszabadítsa utolsó ruháitól.

Amint meztelen lett Zelgadis hátrébb lépett, hogy gyönyörködjön a látványban „Felfoghatatlanul kívánatos vagy így, ebben a tűzben ahogy égsz..." mondta mély hangon. Kilépett csizmájából és lehúzta gatyáját, majd visszament Kianához és újból vadul megcsókolta. Az ágy közepére feküdtek és ott folytatták egymás testének felfedezését. A Démonlord folytatta csókokat és most már segített kezével is, kiszívta kedvese mámorító nedveit, ajkával a nő állától indulva lassan haladt egyre lejjebb. Hallotta, ahogy párja lélegzete egyre szaporább lesz és hogy saját teste is forrósodik nézett fel rá, majd újra francia csókot kért kedvesétől.

A nő erősen átkarolta párját és egy nagy lendülettel felülkerekedett, közben és heves morgást kapott tőle ő pedig kuncogva szólt „Azt mondtam, hogy én mutatom meg, hogy mit tanultam a héten, nem pedig fordítva." egyik lábával mestere belső combjait dörzsölte és érzékien suttogta „Dőlj csak hátra Zelgadis és mondd meg, ha valami rosszul csinálok." és kezdett el ajkaival és kezeivel dolgozni. Izmos vonalakon futtatta végig ujjait nyelvének mutatva az utat imádva minden kéjjel teli hangot, mit kapott cserében. Külön koncentrálás nélkül kinyújtotta Mazoku-auráját mestere felé és úgy tágította ki az élvezetek skáláját mindkettőjük számára.

A Lord lassan szédülni kezdett, ahogy szolgája egyre erősebben masszírozta, ahogy szája csókolgatta. Régen érezte már, hogy valaki is hozzá ér és csodálatos lázba hozza, s mikor megérezte az asztrális dédelgetést is, teste új életre kelt minden ellibbenő pillanattal „Kiana..." suttogta.

Nevére a lány újra felkúszott egy csókra, és élvezte, ahogy nyelvük egymással táncol, és ezzel egy időben Zel mellére teszi kezét. Átlendítette egyik lábát, hogy mestere combjain legyen. Majd megemelkedett egy mozdulattal megszüntette a távolságot közte és mestere között. Asztrális testük is egyesült ebben a pillanatban, szorosan keringve összefonódva a síkon.

Egymás nevét kiáltották ki a gyönyörben. Hellmaster felült és lehajtotta a lány fejét egy heves csókra, majd folytatta az apró harapdálásokkal és szívásokkal a nő állán, kulcscsontján és újra elérkezett melleihez. Szájába vette és szívni kezdte a kemény bimbót, a másikat kezével a formás feneket cirógatta, miközben újra hallotta a nevét „Zelgadis... ah... ne hagyd kérlek abba..." kérlelte lélegzet szegett hangon, és az ösztönöknek átadva magát Kiana el kezdett mozogni.

A Démonlord nem hallhatta párja morgását sajátjától és erősebben megharapta a szájában lévő testrészt, mitől egy vággyal teli sikolyt kapott. Együtt mozogtak, szimfonikusan mozdulva érezve minden formát, illatot és ízt mit egymásnak nyújthatnak. Az orgazmus együtt sodorta el őket a gyönyör világába és buja mosollyal tértek vissza onnan. Újabb vad csókot osztottak meg egymással, majd lefeküdtek az ágyra és Kiana kedvesén hagyta egyik lábát, a karjával átkarolta.

Tökéletes elégedettség és régen elfeledett érzések keveregtek Zelben. A mellette fekvő lénynek nemcsak teste de lelke is mélyen megérintette őt. Mikor ember volt,egyedül az édesanyjával volt ilyen közel, most hihetetlen érzés volt megtapasztalni ezt újra. Beletúrta arcát párja hajába és közben kezével simogatta a hátát „Zelgadis..." jött a nyugodt hang pár perc múlva.

„Igen Kiana?" kérdezte Hellmaster.

A tábornok megmarkolta a férfi vállát „Lehetséges egy Mazokunak, hogy...." egyre kétségbeesett lett a hangja „....hogy.... _miért nem merem megkérdezni?_"

Zel megfogta kedvese állát és a szemébe nézve kérdezte „Mi a baj? Mitől félsz ennyire?"

A nő szemei megteltek könnyel „Mondd meg Mester, lehetséges, hogy beléd szerettem? És ha igen nem érdemelnék ezért büntetést?" és lefolytak az első cseppek.

Erre a Lord elcsodálkozott, de pár pillanat után hüvelykujjával kedvese orcáját törölte „Nem büntetlek meg olyasvalamiért, amiben én is bűnös vagyok." és Kiana ámulatát figyelmen kívül hagyva megcsókolta majd önelégül vigyorral szólt hozzá „Ha azt mondom, hogy én is szeretlek, akkor abbahagyod a....." szakította félbe egy kívánatos száj mondandóját.

Bár csak pár napja élt a tábornok, érezte, hogy soha nem lesz boldogabb mint az ilyen percekben, mikor mestere az oldalán lesz és ilyen közel lesznek egymáshoz, nem törődve semmi egyébbel. A csók végén örömteli mosollyal nézett le Zelre „Szeretlek..." puszit nyomott az orrára „...és örökké szeretni foglak..." az állára „...biztos vagyok benne...." és a szájára.

Hellmaster felnevetett „Elhiszem szívem. Elhiszem." párja meglepett arcára rákérdezett „Mi a baj?"

Kedves mosollyal kapta válaszát „Most hívtál először így."

„Zavarna ha így hívnálak néha?" kérdezte lágyan.

Újabb forró csókot kapott ajkára „Egyáltalán nem, bármikor, bárhogy! Én hívhatlak szívemnek, vagy kedvesemnek, vagy szerelmemnek, esetleg...."

„Shhh..." tette a kezét a nő ajkaira „....hívhatsz bárminek. Legyen a te szabad döntésed." simította el a kék szemek élő hulló fehér hajtincseket.

Újból mosolygott Kiana „Értettem." és visszafeküdt félig mestere fölé és szorosan hozzábújt.

xxx

Ahogy az ágyon feküdtek, Kianának eszébe jutott valami és kuncogott egy kicsit „Most gondoltam bele, hogy milyen keveset mutattam meg abból, amit tanultam."

Zel vigyorgott egy kicsit „Láttam a szikrát a szemedben, amikor jelentettél, de nem gondoltam, hogy ez lesz a vége."

Biccentett egyet „Szerettelek volna meglepni ezzel, de ahogy látom nem sok titkom lehet előtted. Bár nem is akarok, tudom, hogy mennyire tartottad elviselhetetlennek Xellost, és az első találkozás után teljesen megértelek. Én nem leszek olyan mint ő, hacsak nem parancsolod másként."

„Nem aggódom most már emiatt." cirógatta az előtte lévő karját kedvesének.

Egy boldog sóhajjal válaszolt csak a tábornok. Rövid csend után a lány utolsó titkai is kikívánkoztak „Zelgadis..."

„Hm?" kérdezte.

„Van valami, amit nem még mondtam el neked... Tudod, miközben Xellos megfigyelt, nemcsak mellettem állt és kíváncsiskodott, hanem próbált megszerezni magának, mert téged nem tudott."

Hellmasternek pár pillanat, hogy a szavak jelentését felfogja, erre szemei kikerekedtek és csak bámulni tudta egy percig a nőt „Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy Xellos vonzódik hozzánk???"

Kiana erre széles mosollyal biccentett „Igen, meg is mondtam neki, hogy ha csak a közeledbe merészkedik, csúnyán meg fogja bánni." azzal felkúszott mesterén és egy szédítő csókot adott neki „Bocsáss meg, de egy kicsit a megszállottad vagyok és nem szeretném, ha más is ilyen közel kerülne hozzád." és újra csókolgatni kezdte a férfi mellkasát, keze egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre csúszott „Haragszol ezért rám?" kérdezte halkan.

A férfi egy hirtelen mozdulattal felülkerekedett „Egy kicsit..." önelégülten vigyorgott „... de szerintem gyorsan ki fogsz tudni engesztelni." és új szenvedély gyulladt kettőjükben.

A gyönyörű extázis után Kiana újból Zel fölé helyezkedett, haja lefedte mindkettőjüket, szorosan bújtak egymáshoz, és csendben pihenték ki forró fáradalmaikat.

xxx

Hellmaster unottan nézett poros útra mely az egyik külső világi királyság Rairum fővárosához vezetett. Mellette állt tábornoka várva, hogy gyalog folytassák az utat a Finrumba „Mirua azt mondta, hogy ebben a birodalomban sok belső harc dúl. Ha elég ügyesen játszom a lapjaimat pár év alatt véglegesen megkoronáztathatom magam." sötétet mosolygott „Akkor pedig egy kicsit közelebb kerülök, hogy az egész világra háborút uszítsak." majd Kianára nézett „Gyerünk!" és a főkapunak vették az irányt.

xxx

„Lina kisasszony, mit keresünk itt?" kérdezte Amelia vörös hajú társától.

„Finrum régen híres volt a bölcseiről, kik mindent elkövettek, hogy fehér mágia segítségével megtisztítsák a megszállt lelkeket. Néhány könyv csak hasznunkra lesz számunkra." nézett körül az éttermek között „Gourry nézd ezt! Egy Steakhouse!! Tökéletes lesz!"

„Igen Lina!!! Gyerünk, mert mindjárt éhen halok!" szólt a szőke férfi, ki sokat nem értett a boszi magyarázásából, csak azt tudta, hogy keresnek egy megoldást Zelgadis visszaszerzésére. De most az ebéd a lényeg és fordultak a bejárathoz.

xxx

A két Mazoku talált egy kis fogadót, ahol egész jó illatok szálltak ki, bementek és egy eldugottabb sarokba ültek. Leadták rendelésüket és várták míg elkészül „Zelgadis, nem gondolod, hogy időpocsékolás ez az evés dolog?" kérdezte a lány.

„Teljesen mindegy, hogy milyen helyen vagy Kiana, mindig meg kell tartanod az alap emberi szokásokat, hogy később ne gyanakodjanak rád. Nem elég az, hogy úgy nézel ki és úgy mozogsz de úgy is kell viselkedned mint egy ember, még ha felesleges is." és ránézett a nőre „Ráadásul lehetőségünk adódni kávét inni."

Szolgája szemein boldogság táncolt „Rendben!" mondta vidáman és a pincér kihozta a nagy tálakat „Jó étvágyat Zel!" furcsán pörgött ez a név a nyelvén, de a mestere mondta, hogy nyugodtan hívja így. Ezt a megnevezést használták Hellmaster régi társai, így egy kicsit barátibbnak hangzott az egész, de benne volt az is, hogy így nem adja meg neki a kijáró tiszteletet, ezért eldöntötte, hogy igyekezni fog, hogy minél kevesebbszer használja. Csak annyira, hogy ne tűnjön fel a férfinak.

„Jó étvágyat neked is!" és az első falatot a szájába vette, mikor valamit megérzett és meglepődésében félrenyelt. Nagy köhögés közepette de lenyelte végül az ételt. Közben Kiana kérdezte.

„Mi a gond Mes... Zelgadis?" tette vállára a kezét.

Letörölte száját a Pokol Szolgája és a bejáratra nézett leírhatatlan tekintettel „Itt vannak Lina és a többiek." mondta halkan.

A tábornok szemei is az ajtóhoz fordultak, és nézte, ahogy megjelenik három ismerős alak. Soha nem látta mestere régi útitársait de a kapott emlékek alapján tudta, hogy ők azok. Szeme sarkából figyelte Hellmastert is, ki még mindig titokzatosan nézett a jövevényekre _„Nem tudom azonosítani a sok érzést mit kiad."_

Zel érezte nem létező szíve zavarát. Boldogságot, mert látja régi családjának is mondható társait, szomorúságot, mert soha nem lehet úgy mint régen. Félelmet, hogy észreveszik, aggodalmat, hogy terveit meg akarják akadályozni. Kíváncsiságot, hogy mit keresnek itt és mérget, hogy miért pont ebbe az étterembe kellett jönniük.

„Azt javaslom, hogy menjünk innen minél hamarabb." ajánlotta fel a lány.

A Lord kiesett a transzból és válaszolt „Nem lehet. Bár mindenki azt hiszi, hogy Lina nem figyel semmire miközben eszik, a hatodik érzéke mindig nyitva van. Ha most elindulnánk, több mint valószínű, hogy észrevesz engem és nem akarom megtudni, hogy ennek milyen következményei lesznek. A királyságot uralni akarom, nem pedig a földdel egyenlővé tenni. Itt maradunk és hallgatózunk."

A trió leült az étterem közepébe és az étlapot kezdték böngészni. De gyorsan döntöttek „Én kérem az étlapon ezt a két oldalt, ugyan ez neki is, Amelia?" kérdezte a mágus.

„Én kérem a 7-est, a 15-öst és a 28-ast. Köszönöm!" mondta vidáman. A falfehér felszolgáló a konyhának vette az irányt.

Hellmaster kuncogott magában „Ezek semmit nem változtak." és saját tányérjához fordult, miközben fél szemmel a többieket nézte, és úgy tette tábornoka is.

A harmadik csésze kávéjuknál az emberek is befejezték az ebédet „Akkor most mit csinálunk Lina?" kérdezte a harcos.

„Kiveszünk itt három szobát, körülnézünk a városban, hogy hol van a gyenge pontja és ha lehet, ma este belopózunk a könyvtárba és megkezdjük a kutatást." ismertette a napi programot a boszorka.

„Lina kisasszony..." jött a bizonytalan hang a hercegnőtől „... okos dolog ez után keresni... nemcsak Zelgadis úrfi, de Xellos úrfi is figyelmeztetett minket, hogy ne ártsuk bele magunkat... mi lesz, ha megtaláljuk a megoldást, de... de meghalunk mielőtt alkalmazni tudnánk..." fejezte be aggódva.

A vörös lány lehajtotta a fejét és válaszolt „Az én hibámból történt mindez, és nem tudnék életem végéig nyugodtan aludni, ha meg sem próbálom... ha nem élem túl akkor is..." és gyorsan felvidult és hangosan folytatta „... különben sincs esélye senkinek a varázslók legjobbjával, Lina Inverse-sel szemben!"

Felmorgott néhány férfi az asztaloknál „Li-Lina Inverse?" és nagy porral eliszkolt a társaság fele.

A boszi zavartan nevetett „He-he... Úgy látszik már ide is elért a nevem." ekkor pillantott meg az étterem sarkában két embert „_Az egyik mintha valahonnét ismerős lenne.._" közvetlenül az asztal felé nézett, és leesett az álla „_Ez nem lehet... tényleg ő az!!!!!_"

„_A francba... Kiana, lebuktam! Fizessünk és próbáljunk gyorsan eltűnni mielőtt Lina letámad._" mondta mentálisan szolgájának és felállt, hogy a pultnál fizessen. De már késő volt, az asztaltól sem tudott elmenni, régi vezére az asztalnál termett.

„Állj meg ott Zelgadis!! Mit keresel itt?" mutatott a volt kimérára.

Hellmaster leeresztette csuklyáját „Semmi közöd hozzá Lina. Figyelmeztettelek egyszer, hogy nem állj az utamba. Remélem nem felejtetted el!"

Dühe robbant a tüzes bosziban. Egy kézzel az útjából lökte az asztalt, társai mellé álltak és védekező pozícióba helyezkedtek „Nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy azok után, amit megtudtam csak úgy hagyom, mint az új Pokol Szolgája azt csinálj amihez kedved van?! A Fibrizzot is elintéztem, téged sem hagylak futni!!!" varázslat kezdett égni kezében, és úgy a hercegnőjében, Gourrynál pedig a Fény Kardja zümmögött, míg az étterem kiüresedett.

Zel nyugodtan nézett szembe mindannyiukkal. Egy csettintéssel megölhetné őket, de azt nem akarta. Ekkor lépett tábornoka eléje „Előbb velem kell megküzdenetek, hogy a Mesteremhez érjetek!" kiáltotta.

Mindhárman pislogtak, de Lina rákérdezett „Hát te ki vagy?"

A nő szélesen elmosolygott „Az sajnos titok!" és az emberek 'DURR' a földre csapódtak ezt hallván.

Hellmaster kuncogott egy kicsit, a nő vállára tette kezét és lenézett fekvő társaságra „Ő Kiana. A tábornokom. Vigyázzatok vele mielőtt megtámadjátok, legalább olyan erős, mint Xellos." odahajolt a lány füléhez „Gyere menjünk, míg nem szedik össze magukat." egy lágy biccentést kapott szolgájától. Hátat fordított Lináéknak, kifizette az ebédjét és eltűntek az ajtóban.

Pár pillanat után mindannyian észbe kaptak, és indulni akartak a Mazokuk után de az ajtóban megállította őket a főpincér „Bocsánat, hölgyem, de még nem fizette ki a számlát." Amelia odaadta pénzt, és gyorsan elhagyták az éttermet. Kiléptek a tömegbe és keresni kezdték a fekete ruhás férfit és a fehér hajú nőt. Mindhiába. Túl sok ember volt az utcákon, és bárhol lekanyarodhattak egy másikra már.

Lina mérgében belerúgott egy kisebb kőbe, mely az egyik ártatlan vásárló fejét találta el és összerogyott „ARRRG!!!! Fenébe!!! Elveszítettük őket!"

„Nyugalom Lina kisasszony! Biztos megtaláljuk őket, szerintem itt maradnak a városban." nyugtatta a hercegnő őt.

„Igen Lina! Miért másért lennének itt? Valamit terveznek. Hacsak nem ezért a kiváló Steakért jöttek.... hmmm... azt is meg tudnám érteni..." ért végett Gourry való világgal való kapcsolata és ment át Steak-földre.

„Rendben!" csapta tenyerébe öklét „Itt maradunk és keresünk utánuk... Ti ketten menjetek jobbra, én a másik irányba indulok. Amelia, ha megtaláltad bármelyiküket adj fényjelzést!" és fordult az útra.

„Értettem Lina kisasszony!" és elindultak a szőke férfivel a másik irányba.

xxx

A két Mazoku keresett egy szállodát és a recepciónál várták, hogy a kulcsot a kezükbe adják „Óhajt esetleg még valamit uram?" kérdezte a pultban álló férfi.

„Estére szeretnék egy meleg fürdőt venni, ha lehet egyedül." mondta hűvösen a Hellmaster.

„Természetesen uram! A 10estől a 15ös fürdők egész estére szabadak, de ez a költséget is megnöveli." mutatott rá az alkalmazott.

„Nem gond. Azt egyszerre ki is fizetem, mennyi lesz?" kifizette az összeget és a szobájukba mentek. Mikor a beléptek a Lord újra megszólalt „Zárd be az ajtót." szolgája szó nélkül ráfordította a kulcsot. Az ablakból jól lehetett látni a hotel előtt utcát és Zelgadis figyelte a lenn sürgő embereket, és meg is látta, akit keresett. Hosszú vörös haj, tüzes szemek kémlelték utcát, kutatva valamit. Majd megállt az alak és felnézett. A férfi még elég gyorsan visszahúzódott az ablakból, mielőtt megláthatta volna őt Lina.

A boszi érezte, hogy valaki figyeli őt. Megállt és körülnézett „_Senki._" majd szinte ösztönösen felnézett. Látta, ahogy egy nívós szálloda ablaka nyitottan áll és a hosszú függöny játszik a széllel. Egy ideig nézte, majd megvonta a vállát és tovább ment.

Hellmaster leült a fotelbe és kezét gondolkodóan az állához tette, tűnődött, hogy mit is tehetne ilyen helyzetben.

A tábornok némán, a díványon ülve figyelte mesterét, várva, hogy a következő utasítását. Mikor látta, hogy az ifjú úr inkább a kétségeivel harcol, minthogy tervet sző, felállt és az ölébe ült. Végigsimította ujjait indigó haján, mozdulatától a férfi felnézett rá, erre a nő rámosolygott „Ne aggódj Zelgadis. Én segítek mindenben amiben kell. Minden úgy lesz, ahogy gondoltad. Rendben szerelmem?" és mielőtt visszakozást hallhatott volna, a félig nyitott szájba erőszakolta nyelvét, és addig nem távolodott, míg egy vággyal teli hangot nem hallott.

Ahogy szétváltak a Lord is elmosolyodott „Egyedi módszered van elnémítani engem."

„És jó kedvre!" vigyorgott idétlenül, újból végigfutott keze Hellmaster haján „Elteleportálok a könyvtárba. Hozok neked is néhány könyvet, ha akarod." kapott egy biccentést „Egy perc és visszatértek." és eltűnt a szobából.

Tényleg csak pillanatokba tellett, mire Kiana visszatért legalább harminc könyvvel a kezében. Zelnek leesett az álla „Ezt mind nekem hoztad? Ugye tudod, hogy én nem tudok olyan gyorsan olvasni, mint te?"

A lány kuncogott egy kicsit „Ennyit mindkettőnknek hoztam, és én is le fogom lassítani a tempómat. Eddig analizáltam a könyveket, most szeretném élvezni őket... Ahogy te szoktad." fejezte be szerényen.

A Lord mosolygott „Értem. Gyere üljünk a kanapéra." elvett egy könyvet, leült a a dívány egyik szélére és várta szolgáját. A tábornok is megfogott egy olvasni valót és melléje ült. Ekkor a férfi egy mozdulattal átkarolta Kianát „Zelgadis?" lepődött meg a nő.

„Pihenteted a fejed a vállamon, ha akarod." mondta halkan „A szüleim is mindig így olvastak esténként." szomorú mosolya boldog emlékeket tükrözött.

Lágy puszit kapott az ajkára és egy szót „Köszönöm." és Kiana a fejét Zel vállára tette. Minden további felesleges szó nélkül olvasni kezdtek.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxx

**Lyany**: Már megint nem hagy a romantikus természetem. Sokkal gyengébb az egész sztori, mint azt eredetibe gondoltam.


	5. Új örökösök

_**Új örökösök**_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Zelgadis és Kiana egy igazán forró közös fürdőzés után visszamentek szobájukba. Az éjszaka számukra nem jelentett semmit. Nincs szükségük alvásra, tehát az időt mással kell eltölteniük. És volt pár ötletük.

Reggelre a tábornok minden könyvet elolvasott és ahogy az ágyon feküdtek megkérdezte mesterét „Zelgadis, mi a terved mára? Kitaláltál már valamit?"

Sóhajtott egy nagyot „Az eredeti terv az volt, hogy indulok a választásokon, a hamis rokoni családfával sikerülhetne a trónt megszereznem. Eddig ez volt az egyszerű tervem..." üres tekintettel a plafonra nézett „... de Linával a képben, nem hinném, hogy ez ilyen könnyen fog menni. Minden esetre ma beadom a papírokat és próbálom meggyőzni a bizottságot az alkalmasságomról. Több hónapba is bele telhet míg sikerül elnyernem a bizalmukat és megválasztanak. De most sajnos nem tehetünk mást, mint itt feküdni és várni, míg megnyitják az irodát." fejezte be kifejtését.

„Értettem." és Kiana elkezdett egy kicsit dörgölőzni a férfihoz „Bár én annyira nem bánom, hogy várnunk kell."

Hellmaster kuncogott egyet „Én sem szívem. Én sem."

xxx

Lina és a többiek keresték a két Mazokut egész nap, de minden fáradozásuk ellenére nem sikerült felkutatniuk őket. Estére visszatértek a fogadóba, ahol egy nagy adag vacsorába folytatták csalódottságukat. A vörös boszi elmondta a társainak, hogy bár nem bukkant Zelgadis nyomára de sikerült információkat szereznie a könyvtárról. Általában szabad a bejárás naplementéig, és csak néhány könyv van elzárva az alsóbb szinteken. Oda kell bejutniuk. Holnap este zárásig ott maradnak és elrejtőznek a polcok közt és egy gyengébb Behfis Bring-t, hogy a lyukon keresztül lejussanak a tiltott részlegre.

„De Lina kisasszony, nem gondolod, hogy inkább tovább kellene keresni Zelgadis úrfit és a lányt?" kérdezte Amelia.

„Most ha megtalálnánk őket nem tehetnénk sokat. Ha szeretnénk megállítani Zelt úgy, hogy közben nem öljük meg, talán azokban a könyvekben megtaláljuk a megfelelő varázslatot, hogy visszakapjuk a régit." magyarázta vezérük „Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy Zel emberi lelke el van temetve a Hellmaster alá. Ha nem így lenne akkor mikor feltámadt egyszerre megölt volna legalább engem a nagy veszély miatt." a hercegnő lehajtotta hitevesztetten a fejét.

„Szóval szerinted Zelgadis még mindig él, csak alszik?" kérdezett Gourry.

Lina a szőke harcos felé fordult „Azt mondta, hogy a múlt miatt nem öl meg minket, az pedig csak a mi önfejű kiméránknak lehetett fontos.... egy próbát megér." nézett a lány az üres tányérjára.

Ekkor a fogadó ajtaján belépett egy barna köpenyes idegen. Hatalmas termete feltűnést keltett az asztaloknál ülők körében. Egy szállást kért éjszakára és leült a Slayers csapat melletti asztalra és kért négy fogást. Levette köpönyegét és feltárult kinézete. Barna cipőt sárga nadrág követte, majd láthatóvá vált a zöld felső követte, mit barna övben tűnt el. Az fejére nézve Linának leesett az álla. A férfi vonásai és alkata túlságosan is hasonlított a saillune-i hercegére, csak azzal a különbséggel, hogy velük egyidősnek nézett ki, szőke volt és nem körszakálla, hanem nagy bozontos, pödrött bajsza volt.

„Honnan olyan ismerős ez az idegen?" a vörös boszi beverte a fejét az asztalba, hallva Amelia kérdését.

„Nem tudom, de engem is emlékeztet valakire." értett egyet Gourry.

Lina a fejéhez tette kezét, de nem mondott semmit, mert tapasztalatból tudta, hogy nem sokra menne vele, ha el kezdene ordítani két tökfej társával.

Miután a férfi megvacsorázott a pulthoz ment a kulcsáért. Egy mellette álló suhanc észrevétlenül próbálta zsebéből kicsalni pénzes bugyrát, de mikor a zsákmány félig kinn volt, elkapta az egyik kezét és a gallérját az idegen és nagy fennhangon megszólalt „Hogy teheted ezt egy utazóval fiatalember?! Mekkora igazságtalanság rabolnod bárkitől, keress munkát és szerezz pénzt úgy! Tudom a világ sokszor kemény próbák elé állít de ha a tisztaság útját járod nem eshet bajod!!! Kérdezd az meg az itt ülőket, biztos egyet értenek velem!!!" mutatott az asztalokra.

Ekkora már Amelia nem bírta tovább és az egyik lábát az asztalra tette, Lina közben újra csak a fejét tudta fogni „Igazat mondd az úrfi!!! Ha az igazság és a szeretet nevében élsz napról napra meglátod a helyes utat és nem lesz vágyad arról eltérni!!!"

A többi vendég csak pislogni tudott, ahogy a két ismeretlent hallgatta. A magas szőke férfi eleresztette a hangerőtől eszméletlenné vált tolvajt és a szónoktársához mert, kezet nyújtott „Örülök, hogy egy véleményen vagyunk! Engem Douglas Benjamin Rairumnak hívnak!"

A hercegnő lelkesen fogott vele kezet „Az én nevem Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune! És ők az utazó társaim: Lina Inverse és Gourry Gabriev!" mutatott a többiekre, akik közül az egyikük kedvesen mosolygott.

„Helló!" intett a szőke ifjú.

A vörös lány meg próbált minél kisebb lenni, hogy minél kevesebben lássák meg. Csak intett egyet. Hosszú nap volt és nem volt kedve még egy idiótával beszélgetni, de úgy nézett ki hogy nincs menekvés. Ekkor a név becsengett „Rairum? Nem vagy véletlenül rokoni kapcsolatban a régi királyi családdal?"

„Ssssssh....." csitította zavartan a a bajszos férfi a boszit „... megengedik, hogy leüljek?" egy biccentést kapott és tette, amit mondott, majd halkan folytatta „Látom, hogy rendes emberek, ezért önöknek elmerem mondani. Én vagyok az öreg király öccsének az elsőszülött fia. Mikor kicsi voltam anyám beleszeretett az udvari kovácsba és megszöktek, hogy érzelmeiket szabadon szárnyaljanak. Magukkal vittek és egyszerű körülmények között nevelkedtem fel. Nevelő apám már 10 évvel ezelőtt meghalt és anyámmal egyedül éltem eddig. Egy hónappal ezelőtt eltávozott de előtte halálos ágyán vallotta be nekem mindezt és megkért, hogy jöjjek Finrumba és induljak a királyválasztásokon, és teremtsem meg újra a békét országban. Visszavettem régi nevem és így kerültem ide. Ma beadtam a származási papírjaimat, amit anyám megőrzött és azt néhányat, amit ő írt. Hónapokba fog telleni, míg a bizottság kiválassza az új királyt és további két évig nekik és a népnek meg lehet a joga, hogy lemondasson." hátra dőlt a széken és megpödörte bajsza végét „Így állok jelenleg. Többen is pályáznak a trónra, de úgy gondolom, hogy nekem van a legnagyobb esélyem."

Lina kisebb töprengés után csettintett egyet „Ezért van itt Zelgadis! Ő is király akar lenni!"

„Nem is tudtam, hogy Zel nemesi származású!" DURR ütötte le a máguslány a harcost.

„IDIÓTA!!! Nincs valószínűleg hamis papírokkal próbálkozik, és ha eléri a célját egy egész birodalom lesz a kezében!" kiáltott.

„Lina kisasszony, mit csináljunk? Ha ez így van, akkor tennünk kell valamit, hogy megakadályozzuk. Az.... új..... Zelgadis úrfi biztos rosszra használná fel a hatalmát, amit kapna két év után." kérdezte aggódva hercegnő.

„Umm... bocsánat, de elmondanák, hogy ki az a Zelgadis és miért akar csalással egy ország élére állni?" szólalt zavarodottan az idegen.

„Legyen annyi elég egyenlőre, hogy ő egy ellenséggé vált barát. És veled fogjuk őt megállítani!" mutatott az ujjával a férfire „Gondoskodunk róla, hogy te legyél az új király!" nézett félelmetes arccal a széken ülő jelöltre.

D. B. Rairum látta a szemekben, hogy ha akarja ha nem, megkapja a segítségüket „Köszönöm...." sikerült kiböknie.

„Ezt megbeszéltük. Holnap befejezzük az előző tervünket a könyvtárban, talán tényleg találunk valami hasznosat és akkor a választásokra fogunk koncentrálni." közölte mindenkivel a tényeket.

„Milyen csodás, hogy az igazság mégis segít utunkban és holnap talán megtaláljuk a gyógymódot Zelgadis úrfinak!" vidult Amelia.

„Ha gondolják segítek önöknek ebben. Mi a tervük Inverse kisasszony?" érdeklődött a férfi.

Mindhárman összenéztek és gondolkodtak, hogy elmondják e az igazat a Douglas-nak, Lina megint csak fél választ adott „Keresünk könyveket egy bizonyos varázslathoz. Ezt egyedül kell elintéznünk, addig várj ránk itt, holnap reggelre visszatérünk. És hívj csak Linának."

A férfi biccentett „A barátaim csak Ben-nek hívnak." a hercegnő és szőke harcos is egyetértett az egyszerűbb megnevezésekkel.

Gourry kinézett az ablakon „Késő van. Szerintem menjünk aludni." és ásított egyet „Nincs is jobb egy jó kis alvás egy kiadós kaja után." egyetértettek a többiek és azzal mindannyian felmentek szobáikba.

xxx

Xellos a részletes jelentése után követte Kianát a Pokol Szolgájának kastélyához de utána nem tudta szemeit egyik ablakon se bedugni és fülei egyik résből de hallottak semmit. Erős pajzsot emelt a palota maga köré, hogy kizárja a túlságosan is kíváncsi lényeket onnan. Nem érezte az épületben lévő aurákat és így nem tudta, hogy van e ott valaki vagy sem. Egyszer csak egy gyenge Mazoku jelent meg a kapuban és lépett ki a pusztára. A pap odateleportált eléje és köszöntötte „Jó napot!"

„Mit akarsz Zelas talpnyalója?" mondta kevésbé udvariasan a Mazoku.

Xellos sóhajtott egyet „Hova lett a jó modor manapság?" majd csukott szemmel megkérdezte „Nem tudnád megmondani, hogy merre találom a mestered?"

„Nem." jött a kurta válasz.

„Akkor kénytelen vagyok más módszert bevetni" és fekete erő szállt ki a lila alak botjából, tekintete kedvesből halálos lett „Hol van?" és az erő körülzárta a gyengébb Mazokut.

„Hát... ha.. így... kérded..." beszélt nehézségekkel a fogoly.

„Tudtam, hogy meg tudunk egyezni." vigyorgott Xellos és egy kicsit lazított a szorításon.

„Hellmaster mondta, hogy adjak át egy üzenetet annak, kinek ereje mesteréjével vetekedik – Keresd a káoszt és megtalálsz. Kutass haragos tömegben és ott leszek – ma reggel pedig kiegészítette azzal, hogy – Ha a múltam üldöz, akkor te is tudsz – többet nem mondhatok." elnémult és várta sorsát.

Pár percig Zelas papja gondolkodóba esett majd rámosolygott foglyára „Köszönöm a segítséget!" és hagyta, hogy ereje a feledésbe tüntesse azt „Szóval Linát kell megkeresnem." és eltűnt a sivatagból.

xxx

Reggel a kis boszorka és két társa meglátogatták a könyvtárat és próbáltak a nyilvános könyvek közül információt szerezni. A hatalmas polcok roskadásig voltak régi könyvekkel, melyek rég elfeledett történeteket meséltek varázslényekről, melyről a legtöbb ember azt hitte, hogy csak kitaláció. Ezért volt a legtöbb olvasmány kirakva a nyilvánosságra, mert aki nem tanult varázslást, nem tudta alkalmazni és inkább gyerekmesének hitte, mint tanulmánynak.

Lináéknak ez pont megfelelt, mert így nyugodtan keresgélhettek a könyvek közt. Ahogy a polcok között kutakodtak, egyszer csak Amelia figyelmes lett egy alakra. Hosszú fehér haja és köpenye messziről egy bölcsre emlékeztethetett volna, de hercegnő azonosította és gyorsan tűzhajú vezetőjéhez futott „Lina kisasszony, itt van Zelgadis úrfi szolgája!" suttogta hangosan.

„Hol?!" és a sámánlány mutatta az utat. Közben Gourry észrevette a lányokat és ott hagyta Csipkerózsika című könyvet (végül is az is arról szólt, hogyan lehet egy alvó lelket felébreszteni nem?) és futott utánuk.

Kiana a könyvtárban töltötte az idejét, míg mestere a bizottsággal beszélt, így kellemesebben telik az idő és kereshet estére valami újabb olvasnivalót. Egy könyvet átlapozva hallott egy ismerős kiáltást „Állj meg ott fehérke! Mondd meg, hogy hol találom Zelt és akkor gyors és fájdalommentesen öllek meg." a tábornok felnézett a sorokról és ott álltak Lordja régi társai. Gondolta, hogy teleportál, de akkor túl nagy feltűnést keltene és elronthatja terveiket.

Ezért elmosolyodott, letette a könyvet „Nem hinném, hogy itt olyan könnyen menne, amit ígérsz nekem." és szaladni kezdett a kijárat felé.

„ HÉÉÉ!!!! Azt mondtam, hogy ÁLLJ!! Oké.... Fireball!!" dobta el a gömböt a Mazoku felé.

Egy éles kanyarral kikerülte és egy pillanatra sem lassított _„El kell terelnem a figyelmüket innen, nehogy észrevegyék Zelgadist."_ keresett egy elhagyatott helyet, ahol ha szükséges nyugodtan harcolhat. A hely egy fél éve leégett városrész volt, ahova még senki nem járt, a sok halál és szomorúság miatt _„Tökéletes!"_ és az üres terület közepén megállt, hogy szembe kerüljön követőivel „Figyeljetek, nem áll szándékomba harcolni veletek. Menjetek utatokra és én is azt teszem. A mesterem hollétéhez pedig semmi közötök." mondta nyugodt hangsúllyal.

„Ezt nem te döntöd el! Hol van?" készítette a varázslatot, és úgy tette Gourry és Amelia.

A tábornok sóhajtott egyet „Nincs más választásom." kihúzta kardját „Sajnálom, de nem mondhatok semmit. Távozzatok, vagy nagyon meg fogjátok bánni." haja lágy fehérből acélos fémmé vált és felkészült a csatára.

„Majd meglátjuk... Flare Arrow!!!" kiáltott Lina.

Kiana kivédte egy pajzzsal, és kitért a hercegnő Blam Blazer varázsát, majd maga hívott erőt „Astral Hell Vine!!" és kardja feketén izzott. Kivédte a szőke férfi Fény kardját, majd visszavágott, de csak a fegyverek érintették egymást.

A vörös mágus közben alaposan figyelt „_Gyors és tudja mit csinál..._ Demona Crystal!!!!" a Mazoku felkészülve rá könnyen kitért útjából.

A tábornok gondolt egyet és egy nagyot ugrott. Három ellenfele utána nézett, de a felkelő Nap beletűzött szemükbe „_Most talán harcképtelenné tehetem őket" _ahogy lebegett megemelte kezét feléjük és azzal haja is kiegyenesedve irányba állt. Célzott és lőtt „Tűz." és hat hosszú acéltincset lőtt ki.

Lina és Amelia nem látott semmit, csak a lány körvonalait, majd egy nagy árnyékot előttük, és hallották ahogy fém fémhez ér „Gourry!!"

De a szőke harcos nem hozzájuk szólt „Nem szép dolog olyankor támadni, amikor az ellenfél hátrányos helyzetben van!" kiáltott fel Kianának.

„Nem látok én itt hátrányt, kivédted nem?" megvonta a vállát „Különben is Mazoku vagyok. Nem stílusom az igazság." és leereszkedett a földre. Haja először megnőtt, lágyan lebegett, majd megkeményedett és csatlakozott a többi tincshez.

„Hogy mondhatsz ilyet!? Az igazság mindenhol jelen kell, hogy legyen és ezt be is bizonyítom!" kántált a hercegnő „Elmekia Flame!!!"

A tábornok alig tudott elteleportálni az ige útjából és egy fal mögött jelent meg újra _„Ez közel volt... csak éppen megsúrolt de nem kellemes érzés... bár nem halálos, de ha több karcolást kapok, fenn áll a veszélye hogy lelassulok úgy, hogy jobban eltalálhatnak"_ fogta a felkarját. Majd megérzett egy ismerős aurát _„Csodás... már csak ő hiányzott..."_ és a következő varázslat elől ugrott.

„Fireball!!" omlott le a Mazoku védőfala „Hol van Zelgadis?" kérdezte újra kis csapat vezére.

Kiana maga elé tette védekező állásba kardját „Ha megölsz akkor sem mondom el egy ilyen mitugrász, kis mellű kölyöknek." mondta könnyed ridegségével.

„TEEEE!!!! HOGY MERSZ ÍGY NEVEZNI????" dühödött be Lina „Zelas Brid!!!!" kezdte a sötét igék sorát.

A tábornok szemei viszont megcsillantak_ „Tökéletes..."_ és megfogta köpenyét.

Hihetetlen volt, mit a vörös boszi látott „Mi a.." Ellenfele köpenye fehéren izzani kezdett, és felfogta a gömböket, magába olvasztotta és egy új energiát alkotva született újjá. De mielőtt feléje jött volna vissza saját varázslata, a Mazoku elrántotta a köpönyegét és egy közeli kihalt fának csapódott. És egy új hang hallatszott.

„Micsoda piszkos módszereid vannak néha kedves Kiana." jelent meg a hang tulajdonosa Lina mellett.

„Ugyan. Csak gondoltam, hogy nézelődés helyett te is beszállhatnál a játékba. Vicces lett volna, ha a saját mestered erejét meghívó ige vetett volna neked véget, nincs igazam?" tette szabad kezét csípőjére.

A pap nyakát rögtön erős karok fojtogatták „Xellos!!?? Mit keresel itt? És miért néztél csak????" kérte számon a máguslány.

Bár a trükkmester torkát erősen fogták sikerült válaszolnia „Az... sajnos... titok..." már ha ezt annak lehet venni.

„ARGG!!!" szorította erősebben Lina, csak hogy levezesse a feszültséget. De nagy meglepődésére kapott választ a kérdésére.

Miután a különös – mondhatni komikus – helyzeten túltette magát „Információt akar szerezni rólam. Mit tudok és mit nem. A képességeimre kíváncsi, amit nem voltam hajlandó az előző héten megmutatni neki." közölte nyugodtan Kiana.

A boszi eleresztette a papot, aki ez alkalommal viszont még csak tettetni se tette, hogy megsérült. Kiegyenesedett és a tábornokra nézett „De most már egész sok mindent megtudtam. Érdekes hajad van, és a kardod is bírja a versenyt a Gourryéval szemben. Már csak a valódi támadóerődet nem tudom. De hamar kiderítem." és elteleportált.

A tábornok érezte, hogy hol jelenik meg és a háta mögött lesújtó bot elé tette kardját, megpördült, de az emberek is magukhoz tértek „ Elmekia Flame!!!" kiáltott Amelia.

„Mega Brando!!" jött párhuzamban Lináé, s Xellos botja kövében is sötét szikra gyúlt, míg a másik kezével megragadta a másik Mazoku kardot tartó csuklóját, így teleportálni sem tudott.

Nyitott szemekkel rávigyorgott „Most mutasd meg mit tudsz!" és kinyújtotta kezét.

Kiana végül túlélési ösztöneire hallgatva megmutatta, hogy mire képes. Haja fekete lett és türkiz-feketén villogó gömböt képezett körülötte, fogadva a három támadást. Az ütközést nagy fényár követte. Mikor minden újra tiszta lett, a gömb látszólag sértetlenül maradt. A három ember szótlanul nézte gömböt és Xellost, aki most már messzebb állt egy kicsivel, fél kézzel kevesebbel.

„Mi történt?" kérdezte Gourry, ki elsőnek tért vissza a csodálatból.

A gömb meghátrált úgy, hogy mindenkivel szembe legyen, egy pillanat múlva feloszlott és újra látni lehetett a tábornokot, aki erősen zihált _„Alig látok valamit..."_ vette a mély lélegzeteket _„.. mindenhol égek a támadásoktól.... egy részük átjutott a védelmemen...."_ törölte le arcáról az égési nyomokat.

A trükkmester Lináékhoz teleportált, még mindig folyt a fekete vér kezéből de látni lehetett, hogy gyorsan gyógyul „Komoly sérüléseket szenvedett hármunktól. Egy jól célzott támadás és térdre esik." informálta őket.

Biccentett egyet Lina „Áruld el, hogy hol van Zel és akkor talán életben hagylak!" kiáltotta.

A fiatal Mazoku mosolygott gyengéden „Tudod a válaszom..."

„Értettem. Akkor nincs más hátra.... TÁMADÁS!!!" és hárman újra harcra szálltak.

Gourry kardja csapott le először de a újból csak lány fegyverébe ütközött. A boszorka és a sámán újabb varázslatokat vetett be, de egyik sem talált „_Nem ölhetem meg őket, de én sem akarok meghalni..."_ a szőke harcos majdnem megsebezte _„Mit tegyek..."_ sikerült új pajzsot felhúznia, amit a férfi fegyvere két ütés után kettéhasított. A lány nem tehetett mást, mint egy kicsit újra meghátrált. Nézte mestere régi társait, mikor Xellos hangát hallotta maga mögött.

„Lelassultál kedvesem." és a bot erősen fejbe csapta, amitől a földre zuhant „Mond, hogy odaadod magad nekem és megmentelek, ha nem akkor hagyom, hogy Lináék megöljenek." suttogta.

„Szopd le magad Xellos!" mondta mérgesen, közben négykézlábra emelkedett.

„Hát, ha így állunk. Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek Kiana, de saj-...." szakadt félbe szava, mikor egy nagy erejű pofont kapott, mitől három romos ház falát kivitte.

A tábornokot erős karok emelték fel és karolták át védelmezően „Ennyi elég is volt. Megvolt a napi edzésed Lina, úgyhogy hagyd Kianát mára békén!" hallotta mestere erőteljes hangját.

„ZELGADIS!!!" kiáltották hárman.

Maga sem tudta miért, de Hellmaster jelenléte ellazította izmait, és a teljes biztonság érzése öntötte el „_Csodás illata van most is..._" bújt szorosabban a testhez „....mester..."

A Démonlord lenézett szolgájára, ki mintha félig álomban lenne, úgy bújt hozzája. Éppen hogy csak végzett a hivatali ügyekkel, mikor megengedte magának, hogy a lány után kutasson, amikor megérezte a távolban az ismerős aurákat, és a köztük lévő csatát. Pont időben érkezett. Még pár perc és nem lett volna kit megmentenie _„Ha nem kapcsoltam volna le az érzékeimet, akkor előbb is itt lehettem volna." _hajolt le kedveséhez egy kicsit „Bocsáss meg..." és figyelmét az emberek felé fordította és megemelte hangját „Engem kerestetek? Itt vagyok! Mit akartok?" rideg tekintete felébresztette Linát.

„Te vagy a Pokol Szolgája! És tudjuk mi a terved!" kiáltott a boszi rá mutatva.

„Tényleg?" jött a váratlan kérdés Gourrytól. Egy nagy ütést kapott a fejére.

„Persze, hogy tudjuk!!!! Tegnap és ma reggel egész végig ezt magyaráztam neked!!! Idióta!!!" ordított társára a vörös hajú lány, és a Mazokuhoz fordult „Pályázol a királyi posztra. De mi minden áron meg fogjuk akadályozni ezt, arra mérget vehetsz!"

„Próbáljátok, de nem fog sikerülni." mondta unottan.

„Akkor a saját kezem által fogsz meghalni Hellmaster Zelgadis!!" fogadta meg Lina.

„Majd meglátjuk..." mondta komolyan és az oldalt álló trükkmesterhez fordult önelégült mosollyal „Te pedig Xellos szállj le a szeretőmről, mert a következő alkalommal nem csak egy 'jó éjt' pofont kapsz tőlem!" nem várva a reakciókra eltűnt az üres telekről.

xxx

A szálló szobájába teleportált Zelgadis kedvesével a karjában. Megfogta a lány vállait, mikor megszólalt „Mester én..."

„Sshh..." rázta a fejét, miközben kezét ajkára tette és kedvese nem szólt többet „Megnéztem az emlékeidben, hogy mi történt, nem kell magyarázkodnod." Az egyik vállát eleresztette, hogy a lógó kardot elvegye tőle és a tokjába visszadugja. Majd kikapcsolta a köpenyt és a fotelre dobta, úgy az övet is, majd követté sajátjai. Leültette az ágyra és levette Kiana csizmáját, utána a sajátját. Lefeküdtek, majd a Lord koncentrálni kezdett, erejét kezébe gyűjtötte és úgy helyezte a másik alak mellkasára és meggyógyította őt. Pár perc múlva a tábornok teljesen felépült „Ügyesen oldottad meg a problémát Kiana. De a következő alkalommal használj több erőt az önvédelemre, még ha ezzel meg is mutatod a képességeid, vagy megsebesítesz másokat. Rendben?" nézett a szemébe.

„Értettem..." hajtotta volna mélyre fejét, ha egy kéz nem állította volna meg erőszakolta szemeit, hogy másikakba nézzen.

Zel mosolygott és látta, hogy erre párja lelke is könnyebb lett „Köszönöm, hogy nem ölted meg Lináékat. Bocsáss meg, hogy nem voltam ott előbb, hogy segítsek." és egy száj ellenkezésre nyílt de egy csókkal megakadályozta azt „Csak fogadd el a bocsánat kérésem, kérlek." rábiccentett Kiana, s a Lord lassan végigsimította kezét a nő haján.

Újabb csók követett, újabb simogatást és szerelmes sikoltásokba fulladt, míg végül újra csendben feküdtek egymás mellett ketten, aurájuk dorombolva egymáshoz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxx

**Lyany:** Kezd formálódni az új esemény. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy így fognak alakulni a dolgok. Még mindig nem lehet igazából látni, hogy mire képes Kiana, de szerintem ez így is marad, hacsak nem döntök úgy még egyet csavarok a sztorin. Olyan sötét módon. És ki lesz az új király?


	6. Új próbálkozás

**Lyany**: Na ezt gyorsabban befejeztem, mint gondoltam. Kellett pár nap, mire megírtam az utolsó fejezetet, de végre a 7 hónappal az első sorok megírása után, véget ért a második nagyobb levegővételű alkotásom. Nem tudom, hogy lesz e még ilyen többrészes darab, ha igen, ffnet a szócsövem.

Jó olvasást!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Új próbálkozás**_

„HOGY ÉRTETTE, HOGY HAGYD BÉKÉN A SZERETŐJÉT?????" kérdezte Lina Xellostól, miközben a pap feje rongybabaként mozgott a nyakán a nagy erőtől.

„Lina kisasszony, nem kellene abbahagynod? Így nem tud Xellos úrfi beszélni." jegyezte meg Amelia.

A boszi befejezte a rázogatást, de gallérjánál fogta a Mazokut „Oké. Köpd ki!" parancsolta.

A trükkmester egy kicsit zavartan nézett fogva tartójára, de nem félt, hogy valós kárt okozhatna neki. Csak most éppen mégsem esne jól, ha valaki a gerincén kezdene ugrálni, ezért adott egy fél választ „Úgy tűnik, hogy Zelgadis tábornoka egyben a szeretője is." érezte a többiek kellemetlen hangulatát, ezért rátett egy lapáttal „Biztos most is egymást testét 'ellenőrzik' és 'gyógyítják' közös élvezetükre." kacsintott egyet.

Ekkor vált a három ember feje vörössé, ezért Lina ösztönösen behúzott egy nagyot a papnak „Perverz disznó!!! A mocskos gondolataidat, tartsd meg magadnak!!!" ordította mágus.

„Igen Xellos úrfi, hogy mondhatsz ilyet! Zelgadis úrfi nem volt soha olyan, aki bárkivel ilyet tett volna!!!" helyeselt Amelia.

A trükkmester felállt, leporolta magát „Lehet, hogy veletek .._és velem_" adta magában hozzá „nem, de a fiatal Kiana talált egy módot, hogy közelebb kerüljön hozzá."

„Honnan tudod ilyen biztosra?" kérdezte Gourry, félretéve teljes naivságát.

A Mazoku mosolya kiszélesedett és ujját maga elé tette „Az sajnos titok!"

A három Slayers tag túl fáradt volt, hogy újra elkapja Xellos grabancát és kierőszakolja belőle a szükséges információt, ezért inkább mindannyian sóhajtottak egy nagyot. Viszont Linának még valami szöget ütött a fejében „Miért mondaná Zelgadis, hogy szálljál le a szolgájáról? Mit tettél, hogy figyelmeztetnie kellett?" kérdezett tovább halvány reménnyel.

A pap csak zavartan nevetett „Sajnos Lina kedves, ez még nagyobb titok. És ha most megbocsátotok, más dolgom van. Viszlát!" és azzal el is teleportált a kihalt negyedből.

„Mit jelenthet mindez Lina kisasszony?" kérdezte a hercegnő.

„Azt hiszem tudom, hogy mi folyik itt. De most menjünk vissza a könyvtárba és fejezzük be a keresést." mondta nyugodtan, miközben gondolataival máshol járt.

„De Lina!! Éhes vagyok, menjünk inkább először enni és utána vissza az unalmas helyre!" panaszkodott Gourry.

„Rendben, akkor keressünk egy éttermet! Indulás!" és utolsóként elhagyták a harcteret.

xxx

Az étterem után visszatértek a könyvtárba és tovább kutattak válaszok után. Mindhiába, mert csak nagyon keveset találtak az országba folyó kutatásokról, inkább csak általános megjegyzéseket, kifejtéseket, mit nem lehetne felhasználni egy bezárt lélek kiszabadítására. Tehát nem maradt más lehetőségük, mint tényleg az elzárt részlegben tovább keresni. Lassan közeledett a könyvtár zárási ideje, ezért Lináék elbújtak a sorok között és várták, hogy az őr végignézzen mindent és bezárja az ajtókat, hogy végre egyedül maradhassanak.

Mikor hallották a zárat csattani, tudták, hogy biztonságban vannak „Amelia, te megtaláltad az elzárt részleg bejáratát. Mutasd meg, hogy merre van." mondta Lina.

„Erre..." lépteik magányosan visszahangzottak a folyosókon, és csak a hercegnő fénygömbje világította be a teret. Egy eldugottabb részen volt az ajtó, mely elválasztotta őket az áhított információtól „Több varázslat is védi Lina kisasszony, de szerintem fel tudom oldani őket, csak kell egy kis idő." közölte Amelia.

„Hadd nézzem, hátha én is tehetek valamit." a vörös boszi szemügyre vette a zárakat, és a levonta a következtetést „Nem kell feloldani ezeket, csak egyszerűen megtörni. Gourry, ha megkérhetnélek?" gesztikulált a lány az ajtó felé.

„Persze!" és elhúzta kardját „Fény jer elő!" majd egy határozott lendítéssel kettétörte az ajtót és szabad lett a bejárat. A harcos eltette fegyverét és elégedetten mosolygott „Mehetünk!"

A könyvek, két szekrényen helyezkedtek el, legtöbbjüket száz éves por fedte és csak reménykedhettek, hogy valamikor egy merész olvasó kezébe veszi őket. És ma beteljesedtek ezek a remények, mikor Lina és Amelia elkezdték sorjában olvasni őket.

Gourry az ajtóban állt és figyelte, hogy nem fedezték e fel őket és akkor az esetleges támadásokat ki tudja védeni, így is több időt adva a lányoknak a könyvek átlapozására.

„Amelia!" szólt hangosabban a mágus „Találtam valamit!"

A hercegnő visszahelyezte a könyvet, amit olvasott a helyére egy kicsit kijjebb mint a többit, hogyha mégsem a megfelelő igét találta társa, tudja honnan kell folytatnia az olvasást. Egyszerű megoldás a dolgok megjegyzésére, mit régen Zelgadisnál figyelt meg „Mit mond a könyv Lina kisasszony?" ért oda a sámán.

„Olvasom 'A kutatási eredmények szerint az emberi lelkek, melyen nem hajlandóak, nem képesek, vagy nem megengedettek a mennybe vagy a pokolba menni, ezen a világon maradnak és az itt élőknek okoznak kínt vagy boldogságot.' Akkor itt továbbiakban több oldalon keresztül arról ír, hogy hogyan lehet őket a másvilágra küldeni, vagy épp elpusztítani. És itt az, ami nekünk kell 'Ha egy testet megszáll egy gonosz lélek és eredeti tulaját fogva tartja, akkor van lehetőség a démon eltávolítására. Lehet egyszerű szelleműzéssel, de ha nagy erejű lény a megszálló, akkor komplex kántálásra van szükség.'" olvasta fel Lina a leírtakat.

„És honnan tudjuk Lina, hogy melyiket használjuk?" kérdezett rá Gourry.

A boszi vett egy mély lélegzetet „Nem hinném, hogy Hellmasternél nagyobb lélek létezik, ezen kívül, leírja az ismertető jeleket. 'Elég az egyszerűbb, ha a gonosz csak belebújt a testbe és irányítja, de nem képes semmi más hatást kifejteni. Viszont ha a megszálló képes a test formáját megváltoztatni és olyan erőket alkalmazni, mit a test eredeti gazdája nem tudott, akkor elkerülhetetlen a komolyabb rítus használata.' Elég egyértelmű?" nézett a szőke harcosra.

Állához tette gondolkodóan a férfi a kezét „Hmm...." majd szomorúan válaszolt „Nem." CSETT csapta le vörös hajú lány társát.

„Figyelsz egyáltalán arra amit mondok??!!" vett egy mély lélegzetet „Ráadásul ismerem az egyszerű szelleműzés rituáléját, de nem hinném, hogy az működik a Mazokunál. Ezért is jöttünk ide, Talán a komplexebbel sikerülni fog." fordította szemeit vissza a könyvre.

„Lina kisasszony? Mi lesz Zelgadis úrfi testével, ha kiűzzük a Pokol Szolgájának lelkét? Visszaváltozik kimérává, vagy megmarad az emberi alakja?" érdeklődött a hercegnő.

„Itt azt írja, hogy minden visszatér az eredeti állapotba, tehát ha az ige sikerrel jár, akkor Zel újra kiméra lesz. Legalábbis remélem, hogy a keveredés a Mazokuval nem tette tönkre az valódi egyensúlyt, se a testében, se a lelkében, mert ha mégis... a szemünk előtt fog Zel kínok között meghalni..." halkult el a mágus.

„Ez az egyetlen esélyünk Lina kisasszony. Sikerülni fog." a lány lelkesedett és az egyik szobor kezére ugrott „Az igazság a mi oldalunkon áll és nem hagyja, hogy egy tiszta léleknek bántódása essék! Miénk lesz a győzelem és a boldogság, ahogy az igazság megköveteli!!!!" majd lépett egyet és pofával a földre esett.

A vörös boszorkány sóhajtott egyet és átlapozva a szimpla varázslatot a másikat kezdte el olvasni „Szükségünk lenne egy tárgyra, ami a régi énjéhez tartozott és egyre, ami az újhoz. Fel kell rajzolnunk ezt a különleges varázskört és a közepére kell majd valahogy csalnunk. Ezeken kívül, itt a főzet többi összetevője, mit beszerzésre vár. Majdnem mindegyiket be lehet szerezni a boltokban, csak párat kell külön összeszednünk, de ki tudja lehet, hogy szerencsénk van és mindent meg tudunk venni."

„De hogyan vesszük rá Zelt, hogy adjon egy darabot magából, vagy, hogy a kör közepére álljon. Van egyáltalán valamink a régi Zeltől?" tette fel Gourry a most nagyon is fontos kérdéseket.

„Nem tudom. Próbálunk ellopni egy darabot a köpenyéből. Hogy hogyan állítsuk meg a megfelelő helyen, legyen a jövő zenéje. Viszont a régi darabjával lesz egy kis problémánk. Nem tudom honnan szerezzünk be." gondolkodott el.

„Ezzel nem lesz semmi gond Lina kisasszony...." kezdett motyogni Amelia „...nekem van valamim Zelgadis úrfitól, amit fel lehetne használni...." és kutatni kezdett köpenye rejtett zsebeiben. Kis idő után kihúzott egy rózsaszín szalaggal összekötött fura színű fénycsomót, és átnyújtotta vezetőjének.

„Zel haja?" nézett rá csodálkozva, majd vigyorogva megkérdezte „Honnan szerezted?"

A hercegnő enyhén elpirult és válaszolt „Mikor Zelgadis úrfi elment Sötét Csillag legyőzése után a pusztába, én odaadtam neki az egyik karkötőmet... Ő nem tudta, hogy mit adhatna cserébe... ezért megkértem, hogy adjon egy tincset a hajából.... Mikor visszatért ő visszaadta a karkötőmet, de én nem a haját, mert gondoltam, hogy azt ő már nem tudja használni...." fejezte be a kifejtést.

„Szóval így állunk." nézett sandán Ameliára, ki még jobban elvörösödött, de nem kérdezett tovább „Akkor szerezzük be a többi komponenst!" azzal a kijárat felé vették az irányt.

Lina még aznap éjjel készített egy másolatot az egész igéről és ceremóniáról, hogyha esetleg történne valami a könyvvel akkor is legyen esélyük céljuk elérésében. Tartott tőle, hogy Xellos megjelenik és beváltja ígéretét, de semmi nem számított, ha egy olyan barátról van szó, mint Zel. Soha nem vallaná be, de még most is bűntudata van mert egy társának kellett megfizetnie az ő életéért. Sőt ha belegondolt, még többről van szó, hiszen ki tudja, hogy az új Hellmaster mennyi ember szenvedéséért felelős. A többieknek nem mondta el, de ő hallotta a híreket, hogy egy nagy hatalmú szörnyeteg pusztított el egy egész falut. Az áldozatok több kínokon mentek keresztül mielőtt meghaltak. Senki nem élte túl a mészárlást csak a kibelezett és a fejetlen testek maradtak hírvivőnek. 'Csak egy szörnyeteg lehetett.' mondták sokan. Ember nem lehetett volna ekkor borzalmakra képes, úgy hogy ne tudott volna legalább egy-két megmenekülni és leírni a támadót. Igen, egy Mazoku Lord volt, akit ő szabadított a világra, ebben biztos volt, de gondoskodik róla, hogy többet ne forduljon ez elő az ő életben maradása miatt.

xxx

Másnap reggel lementek a enni és ahogy számítottak rá ott várta őket Ben „Jó reggelt! Sikerült tegnap mindent elintézni?" kérdezte a bajszos férfi.

„Jó reggel Ben! Igen mondhatjuk, hogy megtaláltuk, amit kerestünk, de szükségünk lesz a segítségedre." válaszolt Lina.

„Természetesen! Egy igaz ember mindig szívesen segít a bajba jutottakon!" szólt, miközben megpödörte a arcszőrzetét.

„Oké! De először eszünk. Pincér!!! Hol az étlap?!! Farkas éhes vagyok!!!" kiáltott fel, és a másik két társa is lelkesedve integetett a felszolgálónak, aki a háromra nézve látta az éléskamra vesztét.

Lina éjjel még sokat gondolkodott, és sikerült egy egész használható tervet kidolgoznia, csak az időzítésen fog múlni minden, hogy sikerrel járnak e vagy sem „Szóval Ben, mikor lesz közös megbeszélés a lehetséges örökösök közt?" kérdezte evés után.

„Holnapután lesz, akkor mindenkinek ott kell lennie mert kihirdetik, hogy kinek fogadták el a jelentkezését és, ki mehet haza. Ahogy hallottam többen vagyunk mint 40, nemcsoda hogy a bizottság ki akarja választani a legalját." mondta a csapat favoritja, ha mondhatjuk így.

„Rendben. Akkor kitűnő lehetőséged lesz a tervem elő részének teljesítésére, nem kell mást tenned mint...." fejtette ki a vörös boszi.

xxx

Az első forduló napja gyorsan eljött és, ahogy azt Rairum mondta minden pályázó ott volt. Beleértve azt az egyet is, kit új társai mutattak meg neki a varázsgömbben. Fekete ruházatával és hűvös tekintetével nem lenne nehéz elképzelni őt a trónon, s bár nem sokat mondott el Lina róla, azért még ő is érezte, hogy ellenfele hatalomra jutva vagy nagy jóra vagy nagy borzalmakra lenne képes. Ha pedig hisz a boszorkánynak, akkor bizony az utóbbi az igaz, mit nem engedhet, hogy megtörténjen.

Lassan közelítette meg Zelgadist, ki az egyik oszlopnak támaszkodva nyugodtan várta a bizottság megjelenését. Elővette tokjából az elvarázsolt tőrt, mely a célját hivatott könnyebbé tenni és halk lépteivel felkészült a támadásra. Mikor viszont már csak két méterre volt áldozatától megbotlott valakinek a lábában „Höjjj!!"

Zuhant egy alak Zel felé, és közben csodálkozva nézte, ahogy az az idegen hirtelen megragadja a köpenyét és rántja le magával a a földre „Gaaaa....!!!!" fojtogatta köpenye, szemei kikerekedtek, miközben kétségbeesetten próbált egyik lábával egyensúlyban maradni.

Míg Ben egyik kezével a fekete ruhás férfibe kapaszkodott, másikkal levágott egy darabot a ruhájából és feltűnés mentesen az egyik zsebébe tette, és tőrjét vissza a helyére. Majd elengedte a ruhadarabot és lerogyott a földre beleverve az arcát a márványba, de gyorsan fel is állt utána „Nagyon sajnálom fiatalember!! Nem figyeltem eléggé, hogy hova lépek!" kért bocsánatot.

„Nem történt semmi..." igazította meg ruhadarabját és nézte tovább a tömeget, keresve az esetleges versenytársakat. Nem állt szándékában felsegíteni azt a kétbalkezes férfit. A szeme sarkából, még látta, ahogy a szőke idegen feláll és elmegy a terem másik felébe. Viszont utána megérzett asztrális testén egy enyhe viszketést. Megfogta köpönyegét és meglátta, hogy hiányzik egy kis darabka belőle. Egyszerű eszközzel nem lehetne levágni vagy tépni belőle. Kijavította a hibát, de gyanakvó szemeit a fojtogató férfi felé fordította „_Mégsem olyan ártatlan mint gondoltam... de átkokkal nem megy semmire. Legalább valaki eltakarítja a nemkívánatos embereket helyettem._" elmosolyodott elégedetten és a megérkező bizottságra nézett.

xxx

Az napok gyorsan teltek és a kis csapat folyamatosan gondolkodott a a megoldáson, hogy minként is csalhatnák Zelgadist a varázskör közepébe, anélkül, hogy tábornoka ne tudjon beleavatkozni. A mentő ötlet végül Ben programlistája és Lina éles esze adta meg, így a döntő előtti éjjel meg is tették a megfelelő előkészületeket.

A döntés napjára minden megmaradt pályázónak fel kellett készülni egy utolsó beszédre az emberek és a bizottság előtt, így Hellmaster és a jelöltek a még végső simításokat végezték a szövegükön. A Mazoku Lord furcsállta, hogy nem tűnt el vagy betegedet meg, vagy tűnt el rejtélyesen senki a napokban. Az hitte, hogy a trampli ember legalább kiiktat néhányat. Gyanúsan oldalra pillantott, ahol Douglas Benjamin Rairum állt. Semmi gyanús nem tűnt fel rajta, de maga is tudta, hogy az báránybőrbe bújt ördögök a legveszélyesebbek.

A bizottság elfoglalta a helyét, az összegyűlt embersereg is türelmetlenül várta a megmaradt öt jelöltet. Természetesen mindegyikőjüknek már megvolt a saját rajongótábora, még ha nem is tudták. Először a három ismeretlen pályázó adta elő beszédet,. Melyben rendet és békét ígértek az embereknek, kevesebb adókkal és biztonságos közterületeket. Ki így, ki úgy fordította a szavakat, de valós tényeket egyik se tett le az asztalra.

Zelgadis következett. Megigazította ruháját és a pódiumra lépett, mire az a lába alatt felizzott „Mi ez?" fordult dühösen hátra Ben felé. Észrevette, hogy mellette áll már Lina és Amelia és a hangsúlyuk alapján tudta, hogy kántálnak „KIANA!!" kiáltott szolgájának, nem törődve, hogy mit fog gondolni a nép róla, majd megöli őket később.

A tábornok megjelent és látva a helyzetet a két boszorka felé vette az irányt „Igen is Zelgadis nagyúr!" koncentrálta sötét hatalmát és támadásba lendült. A pódiumot viszont több a bizottság fehér mágusai folyamatosan védték a területet, így az energia a tömegbe csapott. A hét áldozaton kívül mindenki menekülni kezdett amerre csak látott. Kiana elővette kardját „Astral Hell!!" repült át a védőfalon. Fegyverét Gourry állította meg balról támadta Ben, akinek pengéjét sikeresen kivédte.

Hellmaster érezte az erő tetőfokát és tudta, hogy teljességhez közeledik az ige „Ezét még megfizettek!!" hangzottak a szavai.

Linának és Ameliának folyamatos koncentrációra volt szüksége, hogy a nehezen olvasható varázslatot végigolvashassák. A kört és hozzátartozó elemeket sikerült előző éjjel a pódium alatti szoba tetejére festeniük és ragasztaniuk. Ez még elég kicsi távolság, hogy a megfelelő hatást elérjék és a feltűnést addig is elkerüljék. A harc zajai megszokottak voltak, így azok szerencsére nem hatották meg őket, ahogy Hellmaster fenyegetése sem. És végre befejezték „Spark Freedom!!" és a kör égig nyúló oszloppá nőtte ki magát, köréje zárva a benne állót.

Kiana is megállt a harcban és a fényre nézett „Mester..." suttogta, majd kétségbeesetten kiáltott „Mester!!!! Zelgadis!!!!" ugrott hátrább és fellebegett az égbe.

A lányok a kimerültségtől térdre ereszkedtek és lihegve nézték, hogy sikerült e az ige. A fény végül kihalt és az ifjú benne, megpörkölt ruhában de ép emberinek kinéző testben ernyedten állt némán. Majd kiegyenesedett, mosolyra kanyarodott szája és megvillant szeme „Ehhez még egy kicsit több kell.." és eltűnt a színről, és Lina előtt jelent meg és nekicsapta falnak, míg a többi embert egy hatalmas légörvénnyel messzebb repítette „Ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy ha nagyon mérges lennék, csak egy mozdulattal eltörhetném a csigolyáidat." súgta mélyen a lány fülébe míg szorította meg a boszi nyakát.

„Lina!!!" kiáltott másik három társa visszatérve.

„Ne közelítsetek, vagy egy kézzel szétroppantom!!" kiáltott rájuk. Mikor megjelent mellette nem messze szolgája „Ne hidd hogy nem láttam, mikor olyan idétlenül megfordultál a tengelyed körül. Viselkedj egy kicsit komolyabban!" szólt rá.

„Ennyit megengedhetek magam, látva hogy még élsz." válaszolta mosolyogva, mire csak egy fejcsóválást kapott.

„Gourry úrfi, Benjamin úrfi!! Hogyhogy nem sikerült?! Kiűztük a Mazokut belőled miért nem lett újra a régi Zelgadis úrfi?" kérdezte rekedtesen a hercegnő.

„Majd kitalálunk valami mást." mosolygott rá, majd komolyan a Lord felé fordult.

„De most meg kell mentenünk Linát." tette hozzá új barátjuk és a két ifjú támadó pozícióba állt.

Hellmaster sóhajtott egy nagyot. Nincs más lehetősége, talán így leszállnak róla régi barátai „Ha hajlandóak vagytok végighallgatni, elmondom." és elsőként Linához fordult.

„Rend-ben....rend-ben...." nyögdécselt a vörös lány Nem mintha lett volna sok választása.. A másik három is rábiccentett. Eltették kardjukat, de kezük továbbra is rajta maradt.

Elengedte Lina torkát és kettőt hátrébb lépve hagyta, hogy Gourryhoz és Ameliához menjen. Zel ráült a terasz szélére, Kiana mellé állt „Először is megkérdezhetném, hogy mit is akartatok elérni az előbbi varázsigével?"

A kis csapat vezetője adta meg a választ „Úgy gondoltuk, hogy van benned még egy szemernyi az emberi Zelgadisból és próbáltuk megszabadítani a Mazokutól." vonta meg a vállát, miután hasztalan volt az egész.

„Szóval ördögűzésbe kezdtetek, anélkül hogy tudtátok volna a részleteket? Tipikus..." csalt kis mosolyt az emberek egyszerűsége.

„HÉÉ!! Elvetted a barátunkat, és rémes dolgokat teszel a testében! Persze, hogy mindent kipróbálunk!!!" ordított rá a máguslány „Különben is, ne vált témát!! Neked van valami mondanivalód nem??!!"

„Így igaz." mondta nyugodtan „Nem jártok közel az igazságos, mikor azt hittétek, hogy megmaradt az emberi komponens egy része. Bennem van a kiméra Zelgadis lelkének egy darabja."

„Akkor miért vallottunk kudarcot?" kérdezett rá Amelia.

„A Mazoku és az Ember megegyezett egymással. A szerződés mindkét féltől önkéntes volt, még ha az Ember életben maradásának ez volt az egyetlen lehetősége. Cserébe kordában tartja a Mazokut, aki kap egyéniséget, és nem vadul el a felébredés során." magyarázta el.

Egy kis csend után Gourry kérdezett „Ez most mit jelent?" fordult Linához.

'DUURR' csapta le társát „Azt hogy egész végig részben a régi Zelgadissal harcolunk, aki bár nem teljesen önmaga, nagyon is emberi!!!" fordult Hellmaster felé.

„Miért nem mondtad el nekünk ezt Zelgadis úrfi?" nyugodott le kicsit a hercegnő.

„Mert üzleti titoknak számít és amúgy sem sokat változtat a dolgokon. Ellentétes oldalon állunk, és nem vagyok az a tenyérbemászó egyén, aki másképp mutatná." mondta közönyösen „_És sokkal nehezebb lesz mindannyiunknak ha egy nap végleg szemt__ő__l szembe állunk._" gondolta hozzá.

„Ugyan hagyd abba a macsó szöveget!! Mennyire fájna ha egy kicsit jobb viszonyban lennénk? Xellost is elviseljük annak ellenére, hogy tudjuk, hogy ki!" mondta a vörös boszorka erélyesen.

„Ez nagyon sértő Lina kedves. Én azt hittem, hogy régi jó barátunk vagyunk..." jelent meg Kiana mellett ajakbiggyesztve a Great Beast papja.

„Jobb ma egy Zelgadis, mint holnap egy Xellos." mondta kuncogva a tábornok.

Hellmasternek felfelé görbült a szája, míg a másik Mazoku szemöldöke megrándult „Zelgadis úrfi, tudjuk, hogy nem tehetsz az ellen, hogy a gonoszt szolgálod, de nélküled nem egész a csapat." siklott el a megjegyzés felett Amelia.

„Különben is mit csinálnál abban a régi palotában? Megölne az unalom, még ha a talpnyalóid ott is lennének." fűzték tovább. Kiana erre csúnyán nézett a vörös boszira.

„Lina mellett nincs szürke hétköznapod. És talán az emberek megszeretnek annak ellenére, hogy Mazoku vagy, ha látják, hogy visszafogod őt a kirohanásainál." helyeselt Gourry.

„Ha meg mégsem, lesz egy ebéded." tette hozzá Amelia, nem törődve, hogy veszélyben van feje épsége „Kiana kisasszony is velünk tarthat!"

„Tudjátok, hogy ez nem ilyen egyszerű." sóhajtott egyet Zel. Ránézett két fajtársára, majd az halandókra „Nem ígérek semmit, de igyekszem minél többször veletek tartani a jövőben."

„Mester és mi lesz Rairum trónjával?" Kiana nem mintha bánta volna, de akkor az eddigi tervek csődbe mentek.

„A város háromnegyede retteg tőlem a látottak miatt, úgyhogy lemondhatok róla. Amúgy is itt a jogos örökös." nézett Benjaminra.

Ben előre lépett „Nem volt esélyed ellenem. Hallanod kellett volna a beszédem! A kedvetekért elmondom!"

„NEE!!!" kiáltott fel három Mazoku és egy ember.

„Na jó, néha nézzetek be ha erre jártok! Ha-ha-ha!!" csapta hátba barátian Gourryt „Most megkeresem a tanácsot, és megmondom, hogy vége a harcoknak! Viszlát!

„Rendben! Viszlát Ben!" válaszolt Lina, majd Hellmasterhez lépett „Akkor fegyverszünet?" tartotta ki kezét.

„Fegyverszünet. De vigyázzatok velem, rosszabb vagyok mint valaha!" vigyorgott sandán, és kezet rázott vele.

A boszorkány, hasonló kifejezést vágott „Az elődöd legyőztem, te piskóta leszel, ha túl lősz a célon, és meg kell küzdenem veled." és egymás ujjait kezdték szorongatni.

„Ez meg most mi?" nézett Gourry a két szemben álló barátjára.

A tábornok sóhajtott „Gyerekes erőfitogtatás. Zelgadis nem fogja olyan könnyen elfogadni Lina utasításait, ha veletek tartunk ha nem." adta meg a választ.

„Eddig is önfejű volt a kiméra, most Linácska számíthat egy még nehezebben kezelhető Mazokura." mosolygott Xellos.

„Te pedig továbbra is csak azért leszel itt, hogy legyen egy felügyeletes mókamester?" kérdezte közönyösen türkizhajú lány.

„Hmmm...? A sajnos titok kedveském!" lebegett az ujja, mire a tábornok forgatta szemeit.

„Kiana kisasszony.." a nevére oldalra nézett a hercegnőre „... még nem is mutatkoztunk be rendesen. A nevem Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune."

„Tudom." mosolygott „Szólíts csak Kianának. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek Amelia kisasszony." és kezet fogtak. Majd bemutatkozott Gourrynak is és beszélgetésbe elegyedett a két ember és a két Mazoku.

„Srácok induljunk, mert soha nem érünk a következő városba!" figyelt fel mindenki Linára.

„Rendben!" kiáltotta a két halandó.

„Kiana, mi még visszamegyünk a kastélyba. Holnap csatlakozunk hozzájuk." szólt Hellmaster is. A lány helyeselt és melléje állt, jelezve, hogy indulásra kész.

„Hé Zel!!! Ha megszeged az ígéreted, magam megyek a sivatagba, hogy helyre rázzalak!" fenyegette a vörös boszi.

„Gyere nyugodtan, szívesen fogadok régi barátokat látogatóba. Van elég szabad szobám, csak a vacsorát kell nektek levadásznotok." vigyorgott önelégülten.

„Inkább csak gyere... nem szeretem, ha a homok a hajamba megy." válaszolt közönyösen.

Biccentett egyet „Sziasztok srácok!" majd megfogta tábornoka kezét elteleportált.

„Zelas Mestert biztos érdekelni fogják a részletek. Én is visszavonulok engedelmetekkel. Viszlát!" és eltűnt Xellos is.

„Lina kisasszony, egy kicsit aggódom ennyi Mazokuval körülöttünk. Nem lesz ebből bajunk?" kérdezte félve Amelia.

„Tudod, hogy van a mondás, hogy tartsd a barátaidat közel de az ellenségeidet még közelebb. Zelgadis veszélyes, de még mindig van benne annyi becsület, hogy nem támad hátba, hanem ha támad akkor szemből." és lebegést hívta meg, megfogta Gourry egyik karját, majd úgy tette a hercegnő a másikkal és elrepültek a városból a napos délután fényeiben.

-o-o-

**THE END**


End file.
